TMNT Only Love Can Build A Bridge of Light
by raven716
Summary: A mutated girl is found, she is from the turtles's arch enemy: The Foot Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Summer

Age:18

Height:5'1 1/2

Race:Mutated Human

Species:Electric Eel and something else

Personality:A tsundere personality that is also straightforward, a bit cocky, curios, and sassy. Though she is playful, and warm-hearted though still a bit edgy at times.

Family: Older half brother

Abilities: Tennsenjustu, Jusjutsu and Taijutsu

Power(s): Electrokinesis, Swift Swimmer, and Underwater breathing for awhile

Skill(s): Agility and Reflexes

Special Skill(s): Music

Weapon: Japanese Iron War Fans(One is cherry red with a black base the other one is dark pink with a black base)

Looks: Light colored skin, with dorsal fins on the back of the elbow and back of her thighs, long thick blonde hair reaching to her thighs in a lose braid, green eyes, web hands with fin like ears.

Outfit attire:Black leotard swimwear with pink lace tied around her waist add from her knees to her feet being wrapped just like boots but her toes are exposed as well her heels

Unique Trait: Summer has a British Accent

History:Summer was once a human girl before being experimented on. She lived with her father, mother and older half brother. A weak and fragile child but gifted in the art of music. That was her only time she remembered her life. The rest of her life she remembers was running away on a stromy day from captuurers, throwing herself off something high. Which she finds herself washed up dehydrated, malnutrition, and extremely exhausted in beach cave. She is then found by a women She is then found by a women who takes her back to her farm home, and from there she calls her son. As she waits for her son to come, she was able to nurse the young girl back to health.


	2. Chapter 2

the women who had a mutated teen girl washed up on the beach. Seeing how her condution was, not caring how she looked, she takes the girl back to her place to help her with her health. While she called her son and infrom him of what she found, he told her that he and his friends would be over there as soon as they could.

In the meantime, just tended to you, a week had gone by since she found you. Your body was still weak, due to the lack nuturtion that your body was lacking. You had woken up a few times, though your vision was bit blurry, to make the one taking care of you.

Ms. Jones was downing stairs cleaning the dishes, while you slept upstairs, when she heard her son calling to her. Looking out the window she sees her son pull up with his wife, with something attached to the back of their car. That held their dear friends, in the back.

Turning off the water, Ms. Jones goes and opens the door. Greeting her son, his wife and their five unique friends. One was humaniod looking rat with his four turtle sons. Each wearing a different color headband over their eyes.

"Hey mom, came as soon as you called."her son Casey tells her, as he hugs her. She returns it.

"Come on, she's up there." tells them, thumbing over her shoulder at the stairs, turning around her son, his wife and their friends follow her."I found her a week ago, washed up on the shore. Lucky no one else around. Poor dear was completely not in the best health care."

She stops at the closed door that had you behind it."She's in there?"Casey asked his mother, who nods her head.

"Yeah"she slowly opens the door, so the others could peek a look at you"Thats her"she barely says above a whisper, the others look at you. A bit taken by your apperance. Ms. Jones shuts the door slowly."But thats not the only thing that I found. Come on."she leds them back down.

Everyone sits down in the in the dinning room, as Ms. Jones comes back with two folded iron fans."Fans?"Apirl, Casey's wife asked looking at them.

"Yeah, but it's whats on them that I think you guys might find instresting."Unfolding the fans she lays them on the table. The symbol that they all saw, shocked them all

"What heck!"Casey blows up as he stands up pushing his chair back hard on the ground causing a loud noise.

"Casey,shhhhh" scolds her son, whlie trying to hush him. Pointing up stairs to you.

"Ma, what are you doing keeping her here?"Casey slightly yells at her.

"Yeah Ms. Jones, why youz keepin someone from the Foot Clan here?"Raph the turtle with the red asked her.

"The boys have a point Ms. Jones. It is really dangours."Apirl"Someone could be following her."

"I wasn't going to leave her there to die."Ms. Jones tells them."Besides, I don't think someone from the Foot Clan would look like she did a week ago."

"Your noble gesture is great Ms. Jones."Splinter the old looking rat tells her, he then looks at the others"Peraphs it would be best to hear from the horse mouth before we jump to conclusions."

"But Master Splinter, she's got bad all over her. We can't let her stay here. She's putting Casey's mom in danger."Raph tells his father.

"She ain't no danger" yells in your behalf. Raph looks at her, she stares at him. He looks away.

"Ms. Jones did you happen to get a name from the young lady?"Master Splinter asked her.

"Yeah, she said Summer was her name before she passed out."

"Summer? No last name?"Leo the one with the blue asked her.

She shakes her head"No"

"We shall let the girl rest. From the look of her injuries she needs all that she can get."Master Splinter

"And when she wakes up, then we'll get our questions"Raph balls up his fist.

"I wonder how she can to the Foot Clan?"Apirl wonders looking up at the staircase.

"In time Ms. Apirl."Master Splinter tells her.

Up in the room that you rested in, the noise that was heard downstairs woke you up a bit. Which woke you up fully, slowly opening your eyes your vision a bit blurry as you focused it on the ceiling.

Once you see a clear wooden ceiling, a jolt came through your body as you sit up quickly, which caused you to grab your side in pain. Throwing the covers off you, you see your side wrapped up. But that was last of your worries, right now you where flight or fight mood. Not knowing where you could be.

Feeling around for your fans, you did not find them attached to your side. Panicing now, you stand up up quickly, which was not a good thing to do. Your injuries caught up with you, causing you to stumble in the room knocking things over as you hit the floor, with a loud thud.

Which down stairs caught everyone else's attention, as they look up from what they where doing. Looking at one another, they hurry and race upstairs, Casey's reaches it first, as he slows himself down. The others behind him, he slowly turns the door knob.

"H-hey Summer..."he calls to you calmly.

"Well?"Leo asked him in a whisper.

Casey opens the door all the way so the others could see, the room was empty. You where not in your bed, but the window was open. They race to it, as they look outside, the sun was starting to set.

"I don't see her"Apirl looks around.

"Where could she go?"Mikey the one with orange asked.

His question just answered, as they hear something break down stairs."Down stairs!"Raph yells, he was the first one to leave the group, as he races downstairs.

The others soon follow him, to find the front door busted open, and your two fans gone. Raph grinds his teeth"She's gone"Mikey notices.

"What do you expect from a a Foot Ninja."Raph, without a second thought he races outside to hunt you down, his brothers follow him.

"My sons!"Master Splinter yells for his sons, but they did not repond.

"I'm going too"Casey, just as he was about to. He saw something dark go into the barn. His eyes narrow"Guys, she's in the barn!"

Without a second thought he grabs a log and races to the barn, as Apirl yells at him to come back.

She, Splinter and Ms. Jones go and follow him and his turtle friends.

Falling to your knees, as rest at the end of the barn. You could not really go that far due to your injuries. But at least in here you could rest, and leave in just a bit. Holding your side, as you look down at it.

"Hey I know your in here!"Casey's voice booms in the barn."There you are!"

You looking up you see him, and his turtle friends. It was the turtles that surprised you, but when you saw with their weapons out. You start to snarl at them, as you stand up the best way you could, taking out fans, ready to engage them, as you generate electricty around. Which took Casey and the guys by surprise.

"Did not see that coming."Don the one with purple says, as he grips his Bo tighter.

The sight of you and your electricty that generted around was a scarey sight, the power you amited. Your electricty crackled around you, as your pupils where now replaces with yellowish white glowing you had to, you would fight your way out.

They could see it in your eyes, pushing off you go to strike them"Get ready!"Leo tells the others.

They get ready, only for your pain to catch up with you, as you fall down discharging yourself. You fall flat on your face.

"Well, that was easy"Mikey smiles.

They look at you, unsure. But Don uses his Bo to poke you, but there was no reponse."Is she dead?"Raph asked.

Getting down closer to you, Don puts a finger to your neck"Nope, she just fainted. By the looks of her injuries I would saw, was what made her pass out."

Just as he said that Master Splinter, Apirl and Ms. Jones come in. They see you out cold. Ms. Jones waste no time running over to you.

"What happen?"she demands from them.

"She passed out."Don tells her.

"Casey help me with her." tells her son, who comes just as she said. He picks you up slowly"Careful, now get her back inside."

Casey and his mom leave the others in the barn."What happen guys?"Apirl asked

"She was coming to attack, then passed out"Mikey

"What was that light though?"she asked

"That was from her, she generated electricty all around her."Leo tells her."Weird"

"A Foot Ninja and a she can do that."Raph

"...Come my sons, let us go inside."Master Splinter tells them.

They all agree and follow him inside the home.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the farm house, Ms. Jones had Casey take you back to your room, where he sat you down in the bed, you where still out from your slight attack on him and his friends.

Setting you down gently, Ms. Jones looks at you. Down stairs the others had made it back inside.

"I'm telling ya Master Splinter, the girl is bad news. She was shooting out lighting everywhere."Raph tells his father.

"You mean electricity."Don corrects him.

"Whatever"Raph

"But he is right Master"Don tells him"She did generate some sort of electricity. She looked really firece too."

"She's dangerous I'm telling ya"Raph voice slightly booms.

His master looks at him, making him hush. Master Splinter then turns looking up at the stairs, the others do as well. Casey comes walking down."Well?"Leo asked him.

"Well, she is out cold."Casey tells them"Ma still wants to keep her here."he sighs at the idea of it.

"Well thats good, seeing her injuries"Apirl

"I still don't like the idea"Raph

"Neither do I"Casey agrees with his best friend"But what Ma says goes."

"Something tells me it might be best for us to all stay here till she wakes up again."Leo

"Should we have someone watch room or something?"Don asked

"I do not believe that is best"Master Splinter"Seeing how she was when she awoken just for alittle bit, shows she is not one to have someone watching her when she awakens again."

"But Master Sp-"Leo protest, but his father puts up his hand stopping his son from saying anything else.

"It sounds like the best thing, seeing how she was able to generate lighting"Apirl

"Elecrtrity"Don corrects her.

"Yes, maybe letting her wake up without someone over her would be best."Apirl

"As well allowing her wounds to heal"Splinter tells them.

"I guess"Casey agrees, though still did not like the idea of someone from the Foot Clan here, sighing to himself he leaves the group

"Where are you going?"Raph asked him.

"Ma, wants me to go into town and get some more bandages and some other stuff for our guest."with that he leaves them.

Upstairs, Ms. Jones pulled the covers over you a bit more, while you rested. She knew her son and his friends did not like the idea of you staying here, since they have had history with someone like you.

Though she did tell them that found you, which was true. The other truth was that you where struggling to get away from something. She could tell in your eyes, you seem in your surival state. Thinking anyone or anything was a enemy. Your heart was pounding hard, ready to burst out of your chest if it could. The look in your eyes where enough, you would fight anyone who came near you.

But do to your lack of energy, all you could do was just stare at her. Not able to do anything, your feet gave out the second she saw you come out the water. Not able to hold your weight at all, you looked like skin and bones. But you still where a fighter.

Only wanting to help you, she took you in back to her home. Driving you here in her car, that was when you woke up a bit slightly startled, ready to fight. She knew of your other powers, you showed them to her when you woke up for a bit.

Only asking for your name, seem to be the only thing that your brain proccessed. Before you passed out, the whole time you had been out, she was only able to feed you soup and other soft foods or liquad foods.

The wound you had gotten seem to be adding to your recovery right now. Your side was badly messed up. All she could do was wrap it, once she did. She called her son and told them about you. That maybe you could have been splashed with ooze as well. But from the look that they gave when they saw you. Told her that you where not part of how her son's friends came to be.

A few moans escape your lips, Ms. Jones looks at you. Your breathing was heavly, she brushes your bangs back"Calm down dear."she tells you, as she wipes away some of your sweat"Rest easy."

A soft knock came on the door, as it opens. Casey comes with the items his mother wanted.

"Here Ma"she goes over to her, handing her a cool bowl of water as well some rags, along with some ice packs, more bandages, and whatever else she asked for. He looks at you, you looked in pain, as your breathing got heavier.

He couldn't help but push aside his anger towards the oraginzation came from, something sympathy for you in this current . Jones take a cloth dipping it in the water, as she applys it to your forehead. While placing the some of the ice-packs under your blanket to cool you off from the temputure your body was getting.

"H-how is she doing?"Casey asked about you.

"Well her fever is breaking, she's beening have it since I brought her here." looks at you"She looks no older then 17 or 18."

"..."Casey bits his lip, as he looks at you. You sneeze a few times, your breathing still remained a bit fast."I'll go see to the others."

He then leaves the room silently, making his way back down to the others. They could tell by the look on his face he had a change of heart some how.

"Aww, Casey don't tell me you too"Raph groans at his friend.

"What?!"Casey looks at him

"..."Raph grumbles to himself.

Casey sighs, as his wife comes over to him"It don't seem right having her here. But then again it doesn't"

"It is the right thing to do"Apirl

"Least we can get our answers when she's fully awake"Don throws in.

"So now we take in the enemy?"Raph blurts out"I didn't know this was a halfway house?"

"Raphael!"Master Splinter calls to him strenly.

"What? Like I said it before, she's trouble, with a captial T!"Raph tells everyone"Leo back me up on this. You know how the foot works."

"..."Leo, everyone looks at him.

Before he could say anything Ms. Jones comes down."How is she?"Apirl asked her.

"Her fever is breakin" tells them."Which is good, meaning she's on the road to recovery just fine."

Mikey goes and picks up one of your fans, as he opens it and closes it, doing the samething a few times"Funny she uses these as weapons."he snickers, the others look at him.

"But something tells me she knows how to use them"Don tells his younger brother"Their old japanese iron war fans. I would be careful with those, they can slice through a good amount"

Hearing that Mikey places them down nicely."It's getting pretty late now, would you all like something to eat?"Ms. Jones asked them.

They all nod, as she goes to the kitchen. Apirl soon follows her.

The others watch them"So now all we have to do is sit and wait."Leo tells the others.

"..."Raph growls through his teeth, but he knew he or anyone else could not get anything out of you. Just the waiting part and the fact you where here made him upset. But when you woke up, he would be the first one to confront you.

Your eyes lids felt so heavy, as you slowly open them. Your body feeling more energized a bit then before. Bright light came through your eyes, as you open your eyes half way. Looking around slowly.

Head still pounding a bit, as you just move your head around looking at the room you where in. Feeling something soft under you, you look down at yourself as best you could, seeing yourself in a bed.

*A...bed?*you asked yourself, this came to a surprise to you. You had not laid in a bed, for so long. Looking around, you see the window, you could tell it was day time now. As you hear the birds outside.*Birds?* you look at them, with amazment, though it didn't look like it. You truely where, when was the last time you heard such a sweet sound like this.

You watch as some ruffle their feathers,singing their morning song. Closing your eyes, you open them again a bit more this time, as you gather up all your strength you could muster. As you send it down to your feet, and all through the rest of your body.

Sitting up very slowly, as you slid yourself out from under the blankets. Using your weak arms to hold you up, as your side starts to hurt a bit. You grab it quickly, only to throw off your balance, causing you fall. Trying to stop yourself, your hand slips on the edge causing you to slip off the bed to the floor with your blankets attached to you, along with a pillow.

A bit more pain from your wrapped up side started to throb. Only focused on that pain, as you try to hold it in, trying to get up. Only for the pain to shoot up more, causing you to just fall back down.

Digging your nails into the pillow, paying more attention to your pain then who came into your room."Whoa"Casey goes over to you, his mother follows behind him.

Just as he was about to touch you, you saw his hands coming at you. Turning you growl at him as slightly surrounding yourself with electricty. He backs away, but swallows it down.

"Look I ain't gonna hurt you"he tells you calmly. You narrow your eyes at him, as you snarl at him, increasing your elecritiy around you. He just kept his hands at bay showing you them still.

Not taking your eyes off him nor his mother, forcing yourself to get up. Only to fall down.

"Summer, dear here." calls to you, this surprised you. How did this women know your name, if you had never met her before. Looking at her surprised, she saw it. With her hands up slowly, she puts out one for you to take.

Down stairs Apirl had breakfast on the table, that everyone at beside her husband and his mother. When they heard the thud upstairs that came from you. They both went to go and see.

"I wonder whats taking them so long?"Don looks up at the staircase a bit worried.

"They've been up there for sometime."Mikey

"Thats it, I'm going to going up there"Raph slams his fork down as he forcefully pushes his chair back as it falls to the floor. He then leaves the table.

"Raph, calm down"Leo goes infront of him.

"Move Leo"Raph yells at his older brother.

"There is no need to jump to conclusion"Leo tells him.

"Seems like it to me."Raph"Now move or I'll make you"he threatens him.

Leo doesn't budge as he and Raph have a stare down contest."Guys come on"Apirl goes over to them, breaking them up."Raph there is nothing to worry about."

Raph looks at her"I don't understand why you all don't see it!"he yells at them.

"My son, you calm yourself. You have not fully gotten all the facts. Just because one might have a mask on, does not mean that is who they are."Master Splinter tells his son.

Raph balls up his fist"..."

Casey and his mom soon come down, the others look at them."So?"Don asked.

"Well, she's up now. Fully awake and able to move around just a bit. Though her legs still need more rest. Other then that, she can funciton just fine"Casey tells them.

"About time, we can finally our anwsers."Raph takes out his Sais.

"Raphael!"Master Splinter stands up, his voice boomed across the room, making the others look at him. Raph looks at his mentor, who stared at his with firece eyes."You will allow her to regain her strength before you do anything of the sort."

"..."Raph looks away

"Do you understand me!"Splinter looks at his son, Raph didn't look back. But just exhaled heavly as he just nods his head."Good, then you can be the one who take her breakfast up to her."

"What! I ain't servin no Foot Clan breakfast!"Raph yells back him in anger.

"You will."Splinter looks at him.

Befor Raph could say anything Don jumps in"I'll do it Master."he goes and gets your plate ready, once he had it. Casey leds him up to your room, he knocks on your door softly, as he opens it calling your name.

"Hey Summer, this here is my friend Don. He brought you something to eat."Casey thumbs to Don.

You where sitting up in the bed, after getting back in it. Looking at Don, your eyes widen for a second then narrow at him, giving him a low hiss.

He slightly jumps back, as your eyes start to glow. Casey puts up his hands"Don't worry he ain't here to fight ya. I promise. Just brought you something to eat."He pushes Don to you, Don slowly goes over to you.

"Hope you like pancakes, eggs, hashbrown, grits, and toast. With some OJ."he slightly smiles at you.

Looking at the food on the plate, you turn looking out the window at the birds, Don just places the food down on the small drawer next to the bed.

He just looks at you, noticing a few marks that where healing. Not wanting to say anything he leaves with Casey quickly.

Once they left you turn and look at the door, you snarl at it. But then look down at the food, it did smell good. But how would you know it was good. There was alot on the plate, more then you had ever had in years. You could smell the maple syrup and butter.

Everything looked so rich, but you turned away look back out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking outside, you see the four turtles along with giant rat all sparing outside and Casey. You watch them carefully, but look away when someone comes into your room.

It was Ms. Jones followed by, that same woman Apirl. They both come in, Apirl was carring a plate of food for you again. She was about to set it down, but looks to see that you still had not touched the last plate of food that had been brought. Infact you had not touched any of the food that anyone bought you.

"Not hungry again."Apirl sighs as she replaces your old food with the one she brought. You eye her, looking at the food, then back at her and .

"Dear you need to eat, otherwise how are you going to get your strength, I promise you nothing bad is in this."Ms. Jones comes and sits down on your bed, making it dip slightly. She just looks at you, but you turn away from her looking outside.

Apirl looks where your eyes where"It is a nice day, how about going outside?"she asked you.

Outside the guys where still sparing, when one notices the girls up in your room."Hey look"Mikey points out.

They stop looking up at the window to your room"..."Casey

"I wonder how long she's going to stay like that?"Mikey asks outloud.

"Things take time, my son"Splinter tells him"Miss Summer will be ready soon."

"Yeah, but it's been almost a week. Everyone's brought her food besides Raph"Don"She hasn't eatten anything or said anything. All she does is stare at us, as if waiting for us to do something, if you ask me she doesn't trust us."

"There's no surprise there"Raph mumble under his breath.

"We're not going to hurt"Mikey

"I know my son, but in her eyes she woke up in a place she has never been before, the last thing she can recall must be not great for her to still be this way. Just give her time."Splinter tells them.

"You where able to figure all that out Master?"Leo asked him.

The rat smiles"Though one might have a blank face, their eyes tell a story."He turns and looks up at you, you had been looking down at them. He watches as your eyes sift to the side. As you slide down into your bed.

Apirl and Ms. Jones had left you alone, looking at the wall with bordom eyes. Your stomach growls louder again for the hundredth time. Placing your hand on it, your body was calling out for something to eat. Looking at the food left there by Apirl, you just look away from it.

Hungry as could be, but you could not eat anything. It was quiet in your room, as you block out the others outside. Since you've been here, you could hear them down stairs. Either laughing or talking. Mostly it was about you.

You could hear them, wondering about you. Though the one who stood out the most was the turtle that wore red. Raph was his name, he did not like you being here. And he had made it very clear, it was right for him to think that way about you. Bringing up your wrapped up hand, looking at the back it.

Bring it back down under your blanket, you rub it under the blanket, as well the other one. It still hurt, thinking about it. Mental pain came from your hand, as if it was hurting back then. Your grip tightens on it.

Looking at the window, you just close your eyes.

Night came as everyone came inside to eat, the table was set. Your plate was ready to, as Master Splinter took it up to you.

He knocks on door"Miss Summer, I have your dinner here."he opens the door. Looking at the bed, he does not see you there. He sighs to himself, as he goes to the open window by your bed, he sticks his head out. To find you there on the roof of the first level.

Your back up against the wall, a bit out of breath. Looking up then down, you had dragged yourself out of the window when everyone was getting ready for dinner.

Master Splinter coughs to get your attention, which it did. This surprised you"You might want to eat before you leave."He comes out with you, he just sits down across from you setting the plate down.

You look at the wonderful meal, he looks down as well"Rosemary blended chicken with pasta, steamed vegetables, mash potatos with homemade gravy, homebacked buttermilk biscuts, with some soup. Anf let us not forget some nice homemade lemonade"he smiles at you.

Turning away looking away from the food, but the growl from your stomach said otherwise.

He just smiles at you, as he pushes towards you slowly, you turn your back a bit more. He stops, it was quiet with you both."The stars are wonderful tonight. Though it might rain"

He looks up at them, then back at you. Down stairs everyone was waiting for Master Splinter to return, but he had not. Normally he would return after five minutes since he talked with you, but this time it was long pass that time.

"Somethings not right"Leo stands up, his brothers do as well and follow him upstairs Casey and his family follow as well.

"I told ya"Raph whispers, as they reach your door.

It was slightly open, as Leo opens it up all the way. Not seeing his father nor you.

"Not again."Mikey.

"Master Splinter!"Leo calls for him, as he looks around the francticly, his brothers do the same.

"Where did he go?"Don asked.

"Where did she go?"Raph

Apirl helps as well, when she noticed the window open, she goes sticking her head out."Guys, their both here."she tells them.

The turtles hurry over to the window as they look out, to find their father there with you.

"Master Splinter"Leo calls to him, making him and you look at them.

Splinter smiles at everyone"We decided to have dinner outside tonight "

The others look at you, and to their surprise you where eating. As you ate, you looked down at your weak legs, you slightly move your toes, which do respond to your mental command.

Master Splinter saw this, as he smiles softly at this. When a few drops of rain started to fall, he looks up, as do you and the others"Maybe you both should come inside"Apirl calls to you both.

" is correct, come let us go inside"he tells you as he stands up, he takes your plate. He waits for you, as you slowly try to get up. But with the rain coming, did not make it good.

The second you got a little bit of strength, as you slowly stand up. You slip lossing your grip, as you slide off.

"Summer!" /Master Splinter yell for you.

Though lucky for you, you had quick reflexes as you grab the edge, but your grip would not stay as you felt yourself slipping, and with the little strength you had was not helping, plus the rain.

"I've got her."Leo comes out as he races to you. But the second he reached to grab you, you slip falling down.

Leo hurries as he jumps down after you, only to find you in the arms of Casey. He caught you before you fell damging yourself any more.

"Leo, is she alright?"Don yells from up above

"Yeah Casey got her"Leo yells back as the rain started to pour down"We should take her inside."

Casey agrees, as they both get you inside. Setting you down on the couch, you where dripping wet from head to toe, though a bit wobbly, due to your lack of energy. Casey sat by you holding you up.

The others came down, Apirl had a blanket for you. rushes over to you"Lets get you something warm dear"

Getting up she goes to the kitchen, Apirl puts the blanket around you"There"she smiles at you, while Casey still held you up, Ms. Jones comes back with some warm milk for you.

"Here"she holds it up for you, you look at the cup. But take it slowly from her. You just held it, your strength still not full back just yet, Master Splinter saw this, he takes the cup from you. As he holds it up to your lips to help you drink it.

Once you finished drinking, your eyes drop closing as your body gives away. Becoming heavy"She feel asleep, again."Mikey protest throwing up his hands.

"Casey"Apirl looks at him.

"Yeah I got it"he tells her, as he gets up laying you down slowly. Just as he was about to pick you up.

"Let her rest down here."Ms. Jones says.

He looks at his mother, but nods his head, as he moves your weak legs up on the couch. Covering you more with the blanket.

"Well, it's a start"Leo tells the others.

As they look down at you, sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting down outside as you unfold your fans and fold them back. That was all you could do now, while the guys where outside training, with Casey. thought it was would be good for you to get some fresh air, since you had been in house most of your time here. So Casey had to carry you out and sat you down on the pourch swing.

Your legs felt heavy while they just barely touched the paito floor. Opening and closing your fans, seeing the sign that was on it made you upset. But you tried to contain it.

While the guys where training, Casey was sparing with Don, when all of sudden the second they allowed a bit of space inbetween the, one of your fans came right through at fast speed charged up with your electricty.

"Whoa!"Casey turns looking over at you, as does Don and the others. But the look you had in your eyes, told them you where not even paying attention.

Infact, your eyes where glowing with some of your electritc crackling around you, with your other fan hovering near you just spinning around extremely fast.

"Duck"Leo yells at the others, they do, the second they do so, your fan comes over their just barely missing them.

"What the heck!"Raph yells looking at you.

"Hey, Summer cut it out!"Casey yells to you, as he gets up running over to you. That he did not noticed your fan behind him. But his friends did.

"Casey!"they yell for him.

"Summer, cut it out!"he yells to you, as he reaches out touching you on your shoulder. When he saw out the corner of his eyes your fan, his eyes widen"Summer!"he yells for you, not caring about being shocked.

The second he does, you snap out of it which caused your fan to stop just one centimenter away from his face, though it was still spinning, but not as fast.

Turning you look up at him, his face showed pain from the electricty that went through is his body just now. His grip on your shoulder, was slightly tight but not in an angry way. He falls on one of his knees.

"Casey!"his friends yell for him in concern as they hurry over to him.

They reach him"Hey, you ok?"Raph asked him worried more so then the others.

Casey coughs a bit"Yeah, I'm fine"he tells them with a weak smile.

Raph smiles at him"Bone-head"but his smile turns to a angry frown as he looks at you shraply"Whats your deal?"he yells at you"Attacking us like dat? Huh?"

"Raph, she didn't mean too."Don tells him, in your defense.

"Well it sure looked like it. You even hurt our friend Casey, you got thing with us? We know your pals don't like us."He kept yelling at you.

"Raph leave her alone."Leo places a hand on his hot-headed brother, but he just brushed off Leo.

"Naw, I ain't" he points at finger at you"Look it hear, we could have easly have left you or kicked you out. But they didn't, but I wanted to. And don't think twice th-"he gets into your face.

"That is enough Raphael!"Splinter seprates his son from you, through his walking stick.

The others turn to find him, looking right at his son. Who looked back, ashamed that he got caught. He looks away from his father. Taking his cane back, Master Splinter looks at you with a warm smile as well the others.

"Come, lunch is ready"he tells them.

"Yes Master"Leo bows to him. Master Splinter then goes inside as his sons follow besides Don, Casey using his strength stands up, as he look at you with still weak smile.

Don collects your fans, as he looks at them."Come on Summer, Ma and Apirl made lunch. Beat ya its really good."he goes to pick you up.

He seem to struggle at first"You need help?"Don asked him.

"Naw, I got it."Casey refuses his help, as he picks you up in his arms"There, lets go eat"he smiles at you.

But you didn't look back, Don follows after you and Casey shutting the door. He makes it over to the dinning room, Apirl pulls out a chair for you, Casey sits you down.

"There ya go."he scoots you in, he slightly whinces in pain but plays it off.

You kept your head down, this was not the first time you had eaten with them here at the table. Don takes his seat by his brother Mikey. Ms. Jones came sits by you on your left with Master Splinter on your right.

"Alright food"Mikey claps his hands togather with a huge smile.

Just as he was about to take something Master Splinter whacks him with his cane on the top of his hand"Michelangelo..."he eyes his son with a stern look.

Mikey brings his hand back, with a smile still on his face. He then turns to Apirl and . Slightly bowing"Thanks for the wonderful meal"he looks at his father for approvel, Splinter just sighs rubbing his temple.

With that Mikey was the first one to put food on his plate. Soon everyone else followed. As always either Master Splinter of would put food on your plate for you, and juice in your cup.

You had enough strength to eat and drink yourself now, with out their help. But just a few days ago you did slightly need their help every now and then.

had made sure you had eaten everything off your plate, which you did. Everyone soon started to talk, while you just ate and kept to yourself. Mostly it was Master Splinter scolding Mikey about his manners. Then on the side was Raph and Casey challanging the other to something. Leo would soon join them, while Apirl and Don would talk about the lastest thing, with Ms. Jones trying to talk with you.

Though this time it was just a bit different, Don was looking at your fans, as if trying to figure them out. How you where able to make them float without you touching them.

"What is Donny?"Apirl asked him.

"Yeah, you've been staring at those fans since breakfast started."Mikey says with his mouth full of food.

Don, looks up from your fans as everyone looks at him, but you."Just looking for something."he tells them, placing the fan down.

Looking up a bit from your plate at your fans from the corner of your eyes. Closing them, your fans started to slowly lift up away from him. Everyone saw, as they gently come over to you. Resting in their folded position, on the table.

"So thats what it is."Don says exicted at what he just discovered"Your using electromagnetism. Aren't you, to control your fans?"he stands up.

"Calm down Donny"Leo tells him.

But his brainy head brother did not"What is electromagnetism anyway?"Mikey asked.

"Just think magnet with electricty in it."Apirl tells him in a simple way."But from the looks of it, it does seem like it."

"Makes since her fans are made out of iron which is a form of metal"Don tells them, as he was about to make his way over to you. But started to charge up with him coming.

"My son peraphs it is not best."Splinter tells him.

Don just nods his head and goes back to his seat. You settled down, as you kept eating. Soon everythign went back to normal, but Don still had that look in his eyes, fascinated at what he just saw. He wanted to know what else you could do.

Breakfast lasted a bit longer then it normally did, though once everyone was done. Apirl and Ms. Jones along with Master Splinter cleared the table. With the help of the guys.

You just sat there like always, you unfolded and folded up your fans. Thinking about what Don said on what you could do with your fan, it was true. But the more you thought about it, the more you started to sulk.

Placing the fans down, you close your eyes. As you heard your heart pounding hard, while your legs felt so tired from running on the hard ground. But they could not stop, your whole body was wet all over. Your fans on your strapped to your side, looking behind you in the dark.

"Hey Summer"Casey calls to you, making you open your eyes. You look up at him, he smiles at you"Come on Ma wants you to go outside, though a bit more futher pass the house."He then turns around with his back to you."Hop on."he tells you.

You just look at him, then turn your head away from him. He saw this, the turtles came in the room watching this.

"Here let me help ya"Casey tells you.

Before you could say anything he picks you up, and puts you on his back. Grabbing your fans as well, you had no choice but to hold onto him around his neck."There ya go. Alright, we're leaving.!"he yells to the others in the kitchen.

"Alright, make sure you bring her back safely"Ms. Jones yells back.

Having your piggyback style he leaves with you, with the turtles following him. You did not like how Casey was carring you right now. Infact if you could, you would strangle him right now.

It was a quiet walk, as well dark. Since you had your eyes closed. Not because you fell asleep, because you just wanted to try and block them all out. You had never been this far from the house before. Infact it was just the pourch only.

The guys noticed this with you"Sleeping again?"Mikey whines.

"Well, she is trying to regain her strength"Leo tells him

"So"Mikey

"I want to see her do some of her powers."Don tells them.

"Give her a rest guys"Casey tells them

Mikey frowns, when he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabs Don's Bo."Mikey"Don.

Mikey just laughs as he points the Bo at you"Wakey Wakey"he tells you, as he goes to poke you with it.

Only to be surprised by everyone, how you quickly caught it, your eyes half way open looking at him a bit irriated by what he was going to do. He just smiles at you.

"So you are awake"Mikey just kept smiling at you.

Gripping Don's Bo tighter, Mikey tries to take it back. But saw you would not let go. The others did as well. Seeing this, you swipe it from him quickly.

Before he could do anything, you whack him in the head, then the shoulder and then back in the head swiftly. Which did shock the others but made them laugh at this.

"Owww"Mikey rubs his head.

"Thats what you get bro"Leo tells him patting him on the shoulder, he then looks up at you"Your pretty good."

You then muffled something in the back of Casey, since your mouth was covered by it. You then look up at where you had been taken. Only to find trees and a clear forest.

You seem fixed on this scene, the guys look up as well but saw nothing, only just a few birds flying here and there as well some small forest creatures jumping from tree to tree.

"Hey Summer, hold on."Casey tells you, before you could react he runs off causing you to almost fall off, lucky for you Don uses his Bo he got back, to push you back up to Casey, allowing you to grab onto him.

The turtles join in with Casey as they raced through the forest. You now fully awake holding on for life, Casey jumped here and there to dodge things on the ground. Mikey was laughing the whole time.

Your hair flowed behind you, you grip onto Casey more, when you did you sent an electric shock through him, but not to hurt him. Infact it gave him a boost as he ran fast pass the turtles.

"Whoa I had no idea he could run that fast"Mikey says.

"Me neither"Leo smiles at his brothers.

Casey himself was surprised by this brust of energy, that you where giving him. You soon stop, when you got throw off his back once tripped over something.

He saw you fly off his back and land hard on the ground roll on the ground, down the hill. When he heard a splash.

"Summer! he panics, the turtles reach him.

"Casey what happen?"Leo asked him, as they help their friend up.

Casey breaks free from them"Summer flew off my back and down there."he tells him as he goes down the hil sliding down, the guys follow him.

They reach the bottem, to find a deep river"Summer!"Casey calls for you, but got nothing.

"This isn't good at all"Leo"Summer!"he calls soon his brothers call but Raph.

"Did us a favor"he mumbles, the others kept calling for you, but got nothing.

"Man, Ma is going to kill me"Casey, he then waste no time as he dives in the river looking for you that way"Summer!"he yells, the turtles but Raph where about to join him when they saw the pick up its current as something came at him.

"Casey!"Raph yells as he runs into the water, Casey turns around to see a huge log come at him.

His eyes widen, his friends yell for him. Just as the log came to make impact. Something pulled him under, as the log passes over.

"Casey?"Mikey was worried.

They look but found nothing of their friend, they waited and waited. When he comes up for air, followed by you. Holding onto him, as you swim to the shore holding him.

The turtles help you taking him out. They lay him down"Casey?"Leo calls to him.

Everyone was around him, but you. Their friend did not repond, Raph turns around to you marching over taking out his Sais.

"This was your fault"he accuse you

"Raph cut it out."Don yells at his brother.

"No it was, you caused this"Raph raises his Sais, you just look at him not the least bit scared.

Casey soon starts to cough, making Raph turn around"Case?" he goes over to his, who slowly opens his eyes, sitting up.

"Summer!?"he looks around to find you just fine"That was scary"he laughs a bit.

"Your telling us."Don smiles at his friend

"Hey Summer, thanks"Casey tells you walking over to you.

You look up at him, then look away at the river. He does as well, then back at you"We better get back now."he turns around"Hop on."

You didn't instead you push yourself up off the ground, they look at you eyes wide. You stood up on your own, though it was weak, you where able to. Taking a few steps forward, Casey watches you. But smiles non the less. He follows you as do the turtles.

Back at the house, the others where waiting for eveyone's return outside enjoying some tea.

"What is taking them so long"Apirl looks at her watch the sun was setting.

"Who knows"Splinter

"Ma, Ma!"Casey yells, making them all look up, as they do.

"..."Apirl gasp at what she saw, a smile came on her lips.

Ms. Jones drops her cup of tea, as she stands up. Splinter smiles to himself.

It was you walking back slowly but still walking, Casey waves to them while pointing to you with a proud smile on his face.

"Look who's walking everyone!"Casey yells with pride for you.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning, no one was up at all. Expect for one, you. Opening up your room window as you slip outside on the roof, as you gracefully jump down from it onto the ground. Looking behind you quickly to make sure that you had not woken anyone at all.

With your fans folded and strapped to your pink belt, looking infront of you, you come face to face with Master Splinter, who looks up at you with a smile.

"Come and walk with me."he tells you, looking at your legs"Your legs seem to be working more now."he starts to walk"Come"he gestures for you to follow him.

Seeing that he had spotted you leaving, you had no choice, but follow him.

With the others, they wake up a bit later after you and Master Splinter do. Leo was up looking for his father.

Walking into the kitchen hoping to find him there"Master Splinter?"Leo looks only to find April and Ms. Jones in there but no Master Splinter.

"What is it Leo?"April asked her turtle friend.

"I can't find Master Splinter"he tells worried"We are suppose to train this morning, he was going to teach me something new."

"I'm sure he'll show up soon."she reasures him, he looks at her still worried.

"Hey Ma!"Casey's voice booms, as he comes into the kitchen, brushing pass Leo, his wife and mother look at him."Have you seen Summer, she's not in her room at all."

"She isn't?" looks at him a bit worried.

"Yeah, I just went to go check to see if she wanted to walk around to work out her legs, but I got no dice."he tells him mom"Though her window is open."

"What?!"April places the dish she had in her hands down"..."along with her mother in law she races pass Casey and Leo. Who both follow after them both, they reach your room, to find the other turtles there, inside your room.

And just as Casey had said, you where no not in your room at all. The window was wide open and everything. walks over to your bed, that was perfectly made, placing her hand on it, she could still feel the warmth of it, even if had been a few hours after you left. Her eyes drop as she slightly grips the blanket.

"I didn't even hear her leave."Don tells the others"Man and I was hopeing to get some more data on her too."

"Is she really gone?"Mikey asked a bit sad about the fact their house guest was not present.

"Also Master Splinter can't be found., either"Leo informs his brothers.

"What!"Raph exclaims

"Yeah I've been looking for him since I woke up this morning."Leo tells him.

"And Summer gone too"Don tries not to put two and two togather.

Raph growls"Raph, don't jump to conclusion"Leo tries to calm him down.

"Why not, even Mikey can figure this out. We all know that Master Splinter would try to stop her, and she did him out!"

"Thats a bit harsh Raph."Don says.

"Yeah, Summer doesn't look like the one who would do that. I mean she did save Casey just a two days ago at the river"Mikey says in your defense.

"So..."Raph"I say lets catch her while we still can. Never trust a Foot."he jumps out the window, letting his rage full him.

"Raph!"his brothers yell after him, as they follow him.

"Sorry Ms. Jones."Don tells her, as he lepts out after his brother.

"Come on."April tells the other two, as they hurry downstairs."Guys wait!"she opens the door in a flash, as she runs out on the proch to find the turtles had not left. As well Master Splinter was there along with you, both of you where carrying buckets of nice red ripe apples.

Master Splinter smiles at everyone, while you looked away not wanting too.

"Master Splinter?"April walks over you and him.

"Ah, Mrs. Jones"Splinter smiles at her.

"Dear" comes and hugs you, Casey follows her but just smiles behind her.

Though you did not return the hug, you slightly blush just a small bit.

Ms. Jones lets you go, Splinter looks still with his smile on"Miss Summer and I decided to go take a nice walk, picking apples along the way. I hope we didn't get to many. I told her about your apple pie Mrs. Jones, and she seem like she wanted to try it as well the cider for later."

April looks at you, but you looked away"You mean she talked?!"Mikey asked astonished looking at you."I thought she couldn't."

"Actually Mikey she can."Casey says as he starts to snincker a bit at his friend, soon Don joins in with him.

"Whats so funny?"Mikey asked them.

"Summer can talk, and she called you a baka two days ago"Don tells his younger brother.

"What do you mean?"Mikey asked still not understanding.

"When you she hit you with Don's Bo. I heard her say that word. So I asked Don what that meant and he told me."Casey starts to laugh more and more.

"What does it mean?"Mikey asked getting impaitent.

"She called you an idot, in Japanese." Don tells him still laughing.

Mikey looks at them dumbfounded, soon the others join in. But him. He crosses his arms"Well, excuse me."

"Thank you Master Splinter and Summer"April tells you both.

"You are welcome."Splinter tells her, as he looks at you.

"We thought you where going to run."Casey tells you, you look at him.

He saw the look in your eyes, that told him you wanted too."It's good that you didn't. Your still not fully healed just yet."Don tells you with a friendly smile stepping close to you, to which you repond by surrounding yourself with your electricty he understood and stepped back. His brothers snincker at him in the background.

"Well, now that everyones here, we can get started on breakfast." says"Summer, why don't you brings those inside."

She turns and goes inside, you follow her. April does as well along with Casey. Master Splinter watches from behind, along with his sons.

"Was she really going to leave Master?"Leo asked his father.

"Her legs where ready to carry her far. But they had a change in direction"he tells his son.

"Did she really talk sensei?"Mikey asked him, hopeing that Don and Casey where just playing around with him.

"..."his father just smiles at him, making Mikey whine.

Inside, you carry the bucket of apples to the kitchen. As you place them down, April does the samething. You look at one of them, you had no intention of picking them. Your whole thoughts had been on running away.

And you wanted to keep on running, if Master Splinter had not meet up with you in the in the front. Which still shocked you, you made sure to leave before the sun came up. Everyone was still sleeping but him.

He seem like he was waiting for you this whole morning, staying a few steps ahead of you. Even with you coming back here, you did not want too. But came any way. And by your return the others seem at ease at your return besides Raph.

But Ms. Jones as well Casey seem the most. Her reaction she gave you, took you off guard, you had not way to respond to it at all. Thinking about all this you had not paid attention when Casey who took you off guard picks you up by your waist, holding you under his arm like a football.

You where small enough to do so"Come on Summer."he tells you, as he holds onto you tighter, and runs out with.

"Casey be careful with her!"his mother yells at him.

"Yeah Ma I will!"he yells back at her, as he makes it outside, with you still being held under his arm, he jumps down the steps landing hard on the ground, making his grip tighter on you. You jerk, catching your breath.

You hiss under your breath, the guys and Master Splinter look at him and you."Umm, Casey...what are you doing?"Leo asked him, as he looks from him to you then back.

"Yeah."Don

"Are we playing Summerball?"Mikey jokes laughing at his own bad joke in your eyes.

"Naw."Casey smiles at them, you huff at a piece of hair out of your face.

"I think she might want to be let down."Leo tells him, looking at your face expression, which was kinda dark and irriated.

Casey looks down at you, and saw this. He smiles"Yeah sure."he lets you down, you stand up straight, dusting yourself off"Sorry Summer."

You finish dusting yourself off, looking at him. You then turn around and walk to the nearest tree. Where you jump up and sit in it, turning your back to them. As you take out your fans and unfold them and fold them.

The guys look at you"She reminds me of a cat"Mikey says.

"I thought she would want to train with us."Casey confess to them a bit down at the fact you did not want too.

"All good things come to those who wait" Master Splinter tells him, as he looks at you as well."Now let us continue he tells his sons. Turning back to them.

They go back to what they where doing, Casey looks up at you scratching the back of his head. He then turns to training with the turtles and Master Splinter.

A bit into their training, Master Splinter was still having them go. When quickly takes one of Raph's Sais much to everyone's surprise as he throws right at where you where.

"..."the others where shocked at this action as the Sai flew at perfect speed and accurrcy.

But you quickly deflect it with one of your fans, as you catch in your mouth after. Looking at Master Splinter, a bit upset he did this.

He just smirks at you, the guys had their mouths wide open."Did-"Mikey points.

Master Splinter quickly grabs Raph's other Sai, and throws it at you, but you jump down. As the weapon misses you, landing on the ground or if you even did. Once your toe touched dirt you sprint off to at Splinter.

Who was ready for you, you come at him with one of your fans. But he blocks it with his cane, but that did not stop you at all. You come at him with a palm straight to his face. But he leans back with you missing him. Using his tail he tries to get you under your feet but no luck.

Jumping out the way just in time, he twirls his cane around as uses it to attack you. But you just dodge everyone. The others watch from the sides, you still had Raph's Sai in your mouth using that as well in your fight with Splinter.

Now doing spinning axel kicks, Splinter switches out his cane for Don's Bo. Which he comes down to strike you with, missing your hand each time. He then tries to jab you with you.

Pushing yourself up off the ground, as you flip back in mid leaning sideways just in time, as Splinter comes to hit you. Grabbing the Bo, you yank it pulling him forward, making him loose balance.

"Master!"his sons yell.

"Thats it"Raph says ready to go in.

But his father gives him a quick look to stop, which he does. The fight with you both still went on. Splinter yanks the Bo back, which you let go and run at him, he goes in for a full thrust.

Which you just jump up, he saw this and goes to hit you, but you just land on it with one hand balancing yourself without moving. He looks up at you, while you look down at him.

In one quick movement, you push up off the Bo, just barely kicking it though with enough force to get it from Splinter, as you grab onto it in mid-air. Fliping, coming down with a hard axel kick, which Splinter moves out the way.

Your heel in the ground, with a small crater under it, holding onto Don's Bo behind you, with your free hand infront ready to strike. Master Splinter looks at you, as you do the samething.

The guys wait to see what would happen. Splinter then smiles softly at you, as he bows to you.

"I honor this fight"he tells you, coming up.

You look at him, but saw he did not want to attack you. So you stand up, and just eye him. Though he could tell you bowed to him mentally. He comes over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder gently. Looking at Don's Bo, you quickly toss it to him.

Just as you did April comes out and calls in everyone to come and eat breakfast. Not caring you go inside


	7. Chapter 7

Casey looks back at you sleeping, your face against the car window. Wrapped up in layers of clothing to hide your face as well body. He smiles at you, Apirl noticed this with him.

"She looks peaceful"she tells him, he turns and looks at his wife, she smiles at him.

"Yeah, you think it's too soon to take her back to th city?"Casey asked her.

"No, though the way we did might not be the right way."She tells him, looking at you.

Just a few hours ago, you where up eating breakfast with everyone. While you where eating you had gotten tired all of sudden, and knocked out. They had put sleeping pills in your food though it was crushed up and sprinkled on it.

It was the only way they could move you from the farm house back to the city. would not be going back she would be staying at the house a bit more. But wanted her son to take you back with him, Splinter told her that you stay with him and his sons.

Back in the hatch part that was hooked onto the back of Casey's car, where Splinter and his sons.

"This is not fair, Summer gets to stay up there, while we get to be back here."Mikey complines.

"Would you want to walk instead?"Don asked him, Mikey thinks about it and shakes his head no.

"Besides it would be better for to be up there with them, just incase she wakes up"Leo"By the way Don how much did you put in her food?"

Don thinks about it"A well amount to keep her under till we get back to the city"he tells them.

"I don't understand why she has to stay with us."Raph complaines

"It is a noble thing to do"Splinter tells him

"Do you always have to say that"Raph looks at his father.

Splinter said nothing back, he looks at the wall that behind it was Casey, Apirl and you upfront. Just before they all left, yesterday he talked with while he helped her get lunch ready. While everyone else was outside. The talk was about you, and how long you stayed and how much longer you would be staying here.

Ms. Jones knew where he was getting at with this, she understood it very well. Splinter told her that it was alright for a mother to fear for their child, refering to you, and he promised to keep you safe and watch your growth. Casey who had walked in on his mother and Master Splinter talking about this.

He could tell that his mother was still uneasy with you leaving the place, but he agreed with Splinter, and told his mother that he would help out with you as well. You had to leave the farm house, even if it was open for you to wonder and safe place.

Seeing no other choice really, she agreed that you should go with them. Splinter then later that night informed his son Don about this all, which was why he had to drug your food so that you would be knocked out. Cause who knows if you would put up a fight or worse.

Once they had you out cold, Apirl just put extra layers of clothing over you, hiding what you where already wearing. Casey carried you to his car, while his friends piled in the back. Ms. Jones made sure you where comfy, while she supplied you with some of her goodies so when you woke up, you would have them. Saying her good-byes to everyone, she watched as everyone departed.

Finally waking up, your eyes still felt heavy. Your head was slightly hurting from the dose that Don gave you, though you didn't know why. Rubbing your head, you sit up slowly. As the rest of your senses started to come back.

Your smell was the first thing after your sight, this place did not smell at all like the farm house nor look like it at all. Eyes wide open now, as you look around at the place. It smelt like wet water, this place was huge, it looked like a high tech lab.

Looking down you find yourself on a brown couch"Meow"a sound, making you look to find a orange kitten with white paws and white tip tail. It was wagging it's tail at you. Purring as it meows once again. It jumps over to you, coming over as it nuzzles you softly, still purring.

Stiffing up from its reaction to you, caused you sent a few sparks flying here and there as they hit areas in the new place. The kitten saw this and got scared as it ran away from you, making you jump off the couch you where on. Looking for a way out, you find the first dark tunnel and choose that as you exit. The kitten goes to the area you just used and sits down as it meows to you echoing.

Soon after you left the turtles comes home with their father Splinter as well Casey and Apirl and tall walking robot with a few new items.

"I can't believe you got her this Case"Raph tells his human male friend, grunting as he carried a few boxes.

"We can't have her sleep on the couch the whole time, Raph"Don tells him.

"Yeah, I want my couch back to play my games"Mikey tells his hot headed older brother.

"So at least we can make sure she ain't going no where"he tells them.

"I think she already has."Leo tells the others, they come into the lair and look. Not finding you at all on the couch where they had last left you.

"Don I thought you said you gave her enough to keep her knocked out for at least another day. After we got things set up."Mikey looks at his brainy brother.

Who himself was surprised by your abscents. He places his box down that he was carring along with the others. Casey rushes over to the couch. Looking around quiet paniced"Where could she go? Summer!"he yells for you, but got nothing at all.

"We better look for her"Don tells the others worried.

"What is it Donatello"Splinter asks his son. Don looks at him still worried.

"Well it's just that she might be active now. But the side effects of the sleeping pills might start to kick in soon."he tells him.

"Which are what?"Leo asked concerned.

"Ummm...her heart is going to be racing really fast. Which will get her electricty going, she might be a bit out of her mind. And then..."he slams his two hands togather.

"She's going to get smashed?"Mikey looks at it not understanding.

"No, she'll have a huge crash"Apirl says tells them understanding what Don meant. Making her worry.

"Is it going to be that bad?"Mikey asked still trying not to get worried.

"...Yeah"Leo looks at the now slightly charred part of the couch you had been. His brothers look as well.

"Meow, meow!"everyone heard the kitten's calls.

"Klunk!"Mikey goes over to his pet, as he scoops it up."Hey dude"

Klunk licks his owner, then looks over his shoulder at where you went. Mikey looks as well"Guys, I think I know which way she went."

The others come over to him, and look down the dark tunnel."Not good, at the rate she's going. She's going to reach the center of the city. By then she'll have stored up enough power to cause a major black out."

"Can we stop her?"Leo asked

"Yeah, one way let her release that stored up energy or two..."he quickly runs off and comes back with a syringe with some light green liquid"Made this just incase she happen to wake up like this, even if everything else fades."

"Alright then lets go."Leo tells his brothers as they race down the tunnel.

Mikey leaves Klunk, Casey goes with them as well."Master Splinter."April looks at him worried, she just stares down at the dark tunnel.

The guys follow the trail you where leaving behind, thanks to charred things."Lets knock her out with sleeping pills"Mikey mocks Don."Some genius you are."

"Hey, even Einsetin had his days"Don tells him in his defense.

"Less talking you two."Leo tells them.

"Summer!"Casey yells for you, his voice echos but got nothing"Man..."

"We've got to find some way to intercept her."Don tells Leo.

"But we only have one needle thing"Mikey tells him.

"He's right. It might not be a good idea to take her on if she's like this. Don how much time do we have?"Leo asked Don.

Don thought about it for a bit"...I would say about 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, great"Raph says.

"Speed it up guys"Leo tells them, they do as he says.

With you, your body was now starting to get heavy from all the energy you had collected even if you had left just a bit out. Your head was pounding more from behind overloaded. Vision was slightly off, your heart was racing, as you felt sweet coming down. Leaning on the wall, everything was getting hot.

Just barely moving your feet you, which felt like weights. You just fall, splashing from the water. Trying to breath as best you could. You felt like throwing up right now, as your body started to let some of the electrity.

Up in the city, your little leak started to effect how things where. Causing the lights to turn on and off, street signals going wrong, and much more. People where freaked out by this, as some accidents happen, tires screeching.

Down back with you, your energy just kept leaking out. Holding it in, was painful to you, as you started to cough. Your saliva came up soon followed by something else, as you dig your nails into the water.

Not able to control your powers right, as it shots out everywhere. Ready to go without your permission, grunting your teeth as best you could, but it did nothing. As it just crackled around you. Causing the ceiling over you to crack.

Up above with the others, your energy started to seep through the ground, shoting up, shocking some people causing them to scream or pass out. It depended on how high the voltage. As they screamed you did as well from your own pain you where suffering, your powers started cause you to hover while you stated in the fetal position, in hopes to contain your power.

Your cries where heard by the guys"There!"Raph yells, they look and see you surrounded by your powers, trying hard to hold them in. It looked painful, as everything lashed out, they dodge out the way the best way they could.

"We've got 30 seconds to put this in her"Don yells at the others. As he moves just in time, along with his brothers and Casey.

"We've got to get in here before she blows"Mikey"Cause from the looks of it she can't any longer"

"We have to get in into her someway. But there ain't no way."Casey yells at them.

"Yes there is."Don tells them, as he quickly takes out his Bo. He runs over to you, sticking it down in the ground, he pole vaults himself to you as he throws the needle at you, then grabbing his Bo using it befor he lands and taps the end of it. As the needle pours in the liquid into you.

Landing he turns and looks back hopeing he was not too late. Everyone does, your body reacts to the liquid that was just injected into you. You shot out a few last sparks, before your limp body just falls into the water.

The guys look, as they see you. A few small sparks came out, they slowly walk over to you.

"Is she?"Mikey asked worried.

Don holds your wrist"No, she's just fine. Though she will be out this time for real."

"Then we better head back"Leo tells them, as he scoops you. But Casey beats him to it. He looks down at you, you looked so small in arms infact you where smaller then all of the guys present.

Your face still showed pain along with exhaustion, they all couldn't help but feel a bit responiable and sorry for the condition you where now in.

"Aww, Summer"Casey holds you a bit tighter, as he heads back with his friends.

Back at the lair, Master Splinter, April, Klunk and Serling where waiting for their return. April was pacing up and down, Master Splinter was sitting waiting with Klunk by him.

Serling stayed by Master Splinter, when Klunk stood up and started to meow with glee. Making the others look, they see the guys coming back with you.

April raced to greet them when she saw you. She gasp at the sight."She's fine, just knocked out."

"Lets get her to the couch"April tells him, as they take you over there, Klunk follows them along with Serling. The others watch them tend to you, Splinter goes over to his sons.

"..."They said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up this time not under any sort of influence, finding yourself on a bed. Looking around this was not the farm house room you had been staying in. This room was different on completely. Firstly there where no windows, but just walls, which seem to be painted sea foam green color with light yellow lines that went around the room. There was also a desk, cusion chair, a wall clock, small bookcase with minor books, a place to keep your fans which where hanging on the wall, a simple rug and drawer.

Looking around the room, you quickly grab your fans as you open the door quickly. Dashing out, jumping down to the first level ready to attack anyone or anything that lived here. To find the turtles, Master Splinter and the robot Serling who was serving breakfast. The kitten Klunk came over to you as he rubs up against you meowing at you.

"Good morning Miss Summer"Splinter greets you warmly, as he pats a spot next to him."Come and join us for breakfast."

Putting your fans away slowly, you look at them. Mikey waves at you with a big smile, you narrow your eyes at him. As you turn around and make your way back up to the second the floor and back into your room, shutting the door.

"Good job Mikey you scared her."Serling tells him.

"It was just a friendly hello"Mikey says in his defense

Klunk looks at the way you went, as he sits down and meows in your direction. With you in your room, you just sat in center of the room folding and unfolding your fan.

You had no idea where you had been taken too, but from what you saw out there, it seem like it was Master Splinter and the turtle's home. There was no sign of Casey, April or Ms. Jones at all. Folding the fan up, you press it to your forehead.

When a quick image flashed in your mind, of a something quick came and slashed at you. Causing you to snap out of it quickly. A knock came at the door.

"Miss Summer"another knock came at your door, before you could say anything, it opens. Looking you find Master Splinter along with Serling who was carring a tray of food for you. Klunk soon follows, coming over to you, hoping in your lap.

By looking the food you saw some desserts that Ms. Jones had made back on the farmhouse. You could also tell by smell.

Master Splinter saw this, he nods to Serling who comes and places the food down by you. You watch him carefully. He just slightly bows his head at you, then goes back to stand by Master Splinter.

"I hope you like your breakfast."Splinter says to you.

Klunk meows, as he purrs in your lap."Miss Summer, my name is Serling"the robot introduces himself to you. You look at him, then back at the food."Ms. Jones left you some goodies for when you wake up."

Klunk looks over at the food, smelling it. You could tell he wanted some. Picking up a something your break it and give it to him. He happily eats it.

"Klunk seems to have grown a liking to you."Splinter tells you.

You just look down at Klunk, outside your room down on the first floor. The turtles look up at your open door where their father and Serling where.

"Hey guys"Casey's voice echos, they turn and see their two human friends.

"Hey Case"Raph greets him.

April looks up at where they guys where just staring"Whats going on?"she asked.

"Mikey scared Summer"Don tells her

"Hey"Mikey looks at his brother.

"Master Splinter and Serling are just giving her breakfast"Leo tells them.

"So she's up now."Casey smiles"Hey Summer!"he yells for you."Summer!"wasting no time races up to the second floor. His wife and friends watch him.

Casey reaches your room, as me makes his way inside. Master Splinter was seated across from you while Serling stood at the doorway, but moved once Casey barged his way through.

"Hello Casey"Splinter greets him

"Hey Master Splinter"Casey greets him, then turns and looks at you"Hey Summer, you like your new room?"

By what he said a glimpse surprise showed in your eyes. But soon faded away. Casey just smiles at you, he looks around your room."I know it ain't the best, but we did what we could. Ma made that quilt for you."he points to the pink and red quilt on your bed."Still got some more work to do. Everyone helped out to get it ready for ya. So when you woke you'd have your own room. So what'd ya think?"

Looking around the room, then back at him and finally down at Klunk. Master Splinter smiles looking at Casey"She is very greatful for what you have done."

"She could at least say it"Serling mumbles.

Casey's smile gets bigger"Awesome, hey Summer. April has been ordering you some clothes online. Won't get them till later though."he tells you.

Klunk meows happy to hear the news"Everyone has their own to express their happiness."Splinter.

"Have you taken a look around your new home yet?"Casey asked you, before you could left your head, he quickly grabs you by your wrist, yanking you up as he pulls you out the door. Klunk slipped out of your grip, but hurries to follow you.

The others down on the first floor, see Casey with you"Why didn't we think about that?"Mikey says.

"Cause we don't want to be shocked by thousands of volts, and Casey is an idot"Raph says.

"...True"Mikey.

Casey dragged you all around your new home as he called it, showing everything to you. The others just watched this, with Klunk trailing behind you.

"Casey seems to be enjoying this"Serling says as he serves everyone some tea.

"I'll say, the second we got you guys call"April tells them"He rushed my out the place so fast, I thought we teleported here."

The others just chuckle at what she said"She must like him, otherwise she would have electricuited him by now"Leo states

"That or he's just lucky"Raph

"Its nice to see that Klunk has a new friend though"Mikey"He's been following her every since she woke up."

"Animals can sense things beyond what others cannot see."Splinter tells everyone.

"I just hope she's no to much trouble, like you turtles"Serling says.

"She is very quiet though"April

"Then she'll be alright in my book"Serling

"She didn't look to happy to find out where she was here" Don says."Nothings going to happen to her."

"She felt comfortable and content there."Leo says

"Remember what Ms. Jones told us"April"When she found Summer, it look like she had been running for a long time. And at the farm house, it seem to be the first time she was able stay in one spot."

"Then we moved her here."Mikey felt bad.

"Do not feel bad my son"Splinter"Summer will not be moving anywhere, this will be her new home now."

"And dat is the whole place"Casey comes over to everyone, the others look at him and you."Sweet cookies"

You take your wrist back from him, Klunk comes over to you rubbing up against your leg.

"So what do you think so far Summer?"April asked you, you look around the place a few times. Then finally back at her.

Turning around, you run and jump up to the second floor going back to your room.

"And from last nights mystery attack. Just a few where injured from electricty coming from the ground. No one knows how or why this had happen."a news reporter"But what experts have said, is that it did come from the ground and it was not from any of the wires. This attack almost caused a major blackout..."the screen pauses.

As the one watching the news slowly strokes their chin"..."


	9. Chapter 9

Opening the door to your room, sticking your head out. There was no sound or sign of the guys, though you knew that Serling and Master Splinter where still here. They always where here when the guys went out to the top of the city.

"Meow"Klunk greets you, you look down at him. He smiles at you cutly as he meows again, he goes to rub up against your leg as always when he saw you.

Stepping out of your room fully, shutting the door. As you make your way down to the first floor, with your little buddy trailing you.

Serling was cleaning the place when he spoted you"Good evening Summer"he slighlty bows to you.

You look at him, Master Splinter was up drinking tea watching his Soap Operas, he looks up and sees you making your way over to the kitchen. He smiles at the sight of Klunk trailing you.

You make it to the kitchen, you only like to come in here once the guys had left or had been gone for a few hours. They would soon be returning in about two hours. Timing when they left the first few days living here, once you had everything down. You then calulated the amount you had when you came out your room.

It was the samething everytime you came out, going to the kitchen, as you looked for something to eat. Once you found it, you would take it back to your room, staying in there.

Klunk sat on the floor as he watched you, you had a bowl full of ice-cream, well a ice-cream sundea. All you needed now was just something to drink. Finding it, you take out a can of soda. Closing the cabinet you pick up your sundea, as you leave the kitchen.

You walk back to your room"Miss Summer, please come and join me"Master Splinter calls to you.

Stopping in your tracks, you grip your bowl tight, but do as he says. Making your over to him, he pats the spot right next to him, where you sit down. Klunk hopes next to you, looking at the bowl in your hand. He licks his lips.

You look at Splinter who was looking at his show, when it went to commercial. When it does, he turns his attention to you. Looking down at your little snack, then back up at you.

You just wait for him to say something"Miss Summer, you know what my favorite thing about watching my Soap Operas are?"he asks you, you look at him as he kept going"That despite all the drama that is thrown in there, at the end everything sums up, everything is good."

Did he just call you a Soap Opera? Your eyes showed him, what you where just thinking, he chuckles to himself"Forgive me, I did not mean it that way."Looking around the lair he smiles to himself, turning back to the television, it was still commercial"Joe will have to confess soon Amy. I cannot wait. Please stay and join me in the last few minutes of the show."

Though you did not want to, the smile he gave you made you stay. So when his show came back on, you had to stay and watch it while you ate you sundea with Klunk and drunk your soda.

Serling who had finished cleaning, and came over to watch the rest of it with the three of you. While he watched, he would take a quick glances at you. By the time you finished your sundea and soda, the show was over.

"Let me"Serling takes your bowl from you and the can, back to the kitchen.

"That was a good episode"Splinter smiles to himself"Would you not agree?"

Srugging your shoulders at what he said, he then looks down at Klunk who had fallen fast asleep in your lap. You look as well, Master Splinter pets him gentle, he moves just a little.

Getting up from your seat, with Klunk in your arms carefully, you go back to your room. Serling comes out watching you go back upstairs as you shut the door to your room.

"That girl..."he shakes his head at you.

Master Splinter had watched you as well, he then turns hearing his sons as they came home.

"Just when things where quiet"Serling mumbles to himself.

"Hey Master Splinter"Mikey greets his father with a big smile, as he heads to the kitchen.

"How was your run my sons?"Splinter asked them.

"It was good"Leo

"I got my nights worth of butt kicking"Raph smirks

Don looks up at your closed door"She still hasn't come out yet?"

His other two brothers look as well"...Give her sometime"Leo tells him.

"How much more time does she need?"Raph says a bit upset.

"Awwww"Mikey screams, catching everyones attention as he comes running out over to Raph."What the shell Raph you drunk my last soda."he accuses his older brother.

"What no I didn't even touch it"Raph says in his defense.

"Well I know for sure that Master Splinter or Serling would want to drink it"Mikey

"Even if I could, I would not touch it. Do you even read how much sugar is in one of those things."Serling comments.

"It wasn't me"Raph says, Mikey looks at him. Then over to his other two brothers, they hold up their hands in the defense.

"Well I know that Klunk can't open a can."Mikey thinks about it"Who could it be then?"

Splinter looks up at your door, they do as well. Up in your room, you sat in the middle of your bed, as you petted Klunk, who sleep soundless asleep in your arms.

Your eyes never left him, the more you looked at him, it looked like he was smiling in his sleep while you petted him. Making you relax, as you look up at the ceiling.

"Mikey I don't think you should do this"Don says, as he follows his upset little brother up to the second level.

"She could have least left a sorry note. You don't go and take someone's last soda."Mikey

"How was she to know that it was yours"Don"I'm telling you Mikey this is stupid."

Mikey stops infront of your door, he turns and looks at his brainy brother. Don smiles at him hopeing that he might change his mind. But no dice the look on his younger brothers face told him, he wasn't going to.

Just as he raises his fist to knock on your door. He stops when he hears something. Making him a blink a bit, as he presses his ear to your door. Eyes widen at what he heard. Don saw this"What is it?"he whipsers to his brother.

Looking at your door, he too got curios as well. Pressing his ear to your door, his eyes widen as well. Down stairs Leo and Raph both decided to train, when Raph looks up and notices his two brothers still by the door to your room.

"What are those two doing?"Raph asked, making Leo look as well.

"I don't know."Leo puts his swords away, there father looks at his other two sons by your door.

Leo looks at his brother, who looks back at him. Both of them wanted to know, so they went over to their two younger brothers.

"Guys what ar-"Leo

Don and Mikey hush them both, which took off guard"Why you shushing us for?"Raph slight yells at them.

Don and Mikey pay him no mind, as they kept their ear to your door. Leo and Raph looked from them to your door, wondering what it was they heard behind your door. Just as they made their way a bit more closer to your door.

It opens at both Mikey and Don fall into your room, they look up to find you looking down at them irritated as well upset at them. Your look made them go cold. As they both try to smile at you.

"For the record, this was Mikey's idea"Don blames it on his younger brother while pointing to him. Your grip on the doorknob tighten.

They both saw it, Mikey gives you two thumbs up"Totall awesome vocals."he smiles.

Your eyes narrow more at them, Don saw this"Umm, Mikey bad choice of words"he tells his younger brother a bit scared of you now. Due to your balled up fist that was now slightly surrounded by electrity.

Don hurries to get up, taking Mikey with him. While Don steps back, Mikey doesn't he steps closer to you, almost into your personal space.

"I've never heard anyone sound like that before. You ever took any lessons?"he asked you, you slightly growl at him.

"Umm Mikey"Don starts to tug on him, seeing how you looked.

"Hearing what I heard. I forgive you for taking my last soda."Mikey tells you with a smile, he then noticed Klunk sleeping on your bed. He smiles"Awww you put him to sleep. Your such a good mom."

That was it, before his brothers could do anything you smack Mikey on the side of his face. Which was loud enough for everyone to hear it, and for Klunk to wake up. Master Splinter and Serling look up at their mouths wide open at what they just saw.

Mikey was stun by this as he looks at you. You looked at him with rage in your eyes, but he saw something else. Before he could repond, you hurry and leave him. Jumping down to the first level, as you ran out the lair.

His brothers go over to him"You ok?"Raph asked him.

"Mikey?"Leo looks at him worried, Mikey still had his hand over the cheek you slapped.

He then looks at Klunk who had sad eyes"My son" Master Splinter comes over to him.

Just as he touched his son Mikey jumps down as well, as he races after you.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the turtles where up eating breakfast. It was quiet with all of them, mainly their youngest brother Mikey. He just played around with his food on his plate.

"Well..."Serling looks at him a bit upset at what he was doing to the food that he made.

Mikey sighs, he then turns and looks at your open door to your room. His brothers do the same. Rubbing the cheek were you had slapped him, was a bit swallowen.

Last night after you had ran out of the liar the guys went to try and find you, after their youngest brother ran after you. But could not, they loooked everywhere for you in the sewers, but foud nothing. Coming to a dead end, all the way to river.

Splinter looks at his sons, his ears drop understanding them. Just as he was about to say something his son Leo stands up.

"We're not going to get anything done, buy just sitting here like this"he tells them.

His brothers look at him, then eachother. Agreeing they stand up as well with him, and leave the table.

"Well, all that trouble of making a wonderful breakfast has gone to waste"Serling says.

"..."Splinter just smiles as he watches his sons leave.

With you, after you left the turtles home, you made your way to the river which you jumped into. You stayed submerged in the water. Thinking about what Mikey had said to you, and the fact that him a Don heard you in your room with Klunk.

Mikey and Don seem surprised by this when you open the door and found them. But what kept replaying in your mind, was when you slapped Mikey hard enough for everyone to hear, you added some electrity in it when you did. It was sure enough to leave some sort of mark on him.

After doing that you did not expect them to come after you, once you left in not in rage. But more so in remorse on what you did Mikey. They had every right to leave you to be. It was better this way anyway. You did hear them call your name, while you stayed underwater. You did not want to know why, but you knew it was because they where upset at what you did to their little brother.

Swimming away, you did not want to face them. All you wanted to do was just leave. After swimming for sometime, and needing to come up for air, which you did only to find there was a storm hapening. Which made it difficult for you to swim in the water, as the waves came down and crashed on and over you. Forcing you down, you tried to fight against the elements.

Able to find some sort of shore, hurrying over to make your way over there. Only for the storm to provide you with not needed help, as it crashes you to the shore. Unable to move, due to your lack of strength.

You just lay there down on the shore and rest. A blanket was put over you, as you felt someone kindly brush your bangs back. Making you open your eyes slowly, when your vision came clearer, you see a smiling face of a women, with red long hair covered by silver helment with brown warm eyes.

"Good morning"she greets you, sitting up all the way. You get a full view of her,she still kept smiling at you. Realizing you had never seen her before, you jump off what you where laying on. Giving yourself enough space between the two of you, as you power up ready to take her down if tired anything.

She saw your defense stance, putting up her hands to show you that she ment you no harm at all. Then extends her hand to you"Hello, my names Ananda"

Looking at her hand, she kept it out still. It was quiet with the two of you, she still kept her hand out with you, waiting for you to take it. Slowly you start to power down, when the door to the room just opened on its own, causing you power back up.

Ananda turns to see who it was,"Ah I see our guest is up."he speaks to her and you.

"Yes, she is Nano."Ananda then turns back to you"This Nano, he's my teammember. We're both on a team called the Justice Force. Welcome to our headquaters."

She tells you with her arms out, you look around the place. It was huge the room that you where in, the windows where huge as well, you could see the whole city as the sunrays came in. Walking to the windows, your eyes wide as you look out.

Nano and Ananda watch you with a smile."Sentry wanted me to tell you that if she woke up. He and the others are waiting for her in meeting room"Nano tells Ananda.

"Alright"she then goes over to you, you hear her coming. Turning around quickly causing her stop in her tracks, she gives you a warm smile"Come with me please."

Looking at her, then at Nano. But slowly start to follow them both. It was quiet with the three of you, as you walked inbetween them. Ananda infront of your while Nano was the in the back. Your eyes looked around the hallway which too was grand.

"Here we are"Ananda says, catching your attention as you look up, two giant doors open up, which lead to another room, which was larger then one you just came from. And there in the center was huge table, sitting around it where a few others.

Ananda led you to table, as she stood by you with Nano on your other side. One of the others at the table started to speak.

"Hello, my name is Silver Sentry"he greets you."We are the Justice Force. I am sure that Ananda told you where you are. I am sure you are wondering how you got here."

You look at him in the eyes and got his reponse from you."On our last mission, one of our memebers stumbled across you buried in plank wood from the river."Silver looks at Ananda, you do as well. She just smiles at you, then eyes Nano. You look at him, he just nods his head at you. Turning back to Silver Sentry he kept going"They brought you back to allow you to rest. Now young lady, do you have a name?"

Everyone looks at you, you bit your lip. As you ball up your fist. Narrowing your eyes at them, they could tell you would not give them your name.

"Do you not have name?"Silver asked you.

What a stupid question, you thought to yourself.

Everyone waited for you say something"Something tells me she's not going to say anything."one of the members say to another.

"Well, when you feel ready to tell us your name. We are going to allow you to stay here. Till we find out where you came from. We have some friends who might be able to help."Silver Sentry says."Nobody, please call up the tur-"

You slam your hands down hard on down on the table, causing everyone to look at you."..."you swallow hard, looking down at the table. Using just one finger, you focus your electrity into that one, as you start to write on it.

Ananda and Nano look at you. Once you where done, she reads it outloud for her team memebers to hear"Her name is Summer"

"Summer"Silver Sentry looks at you, you look at him. He read something in your eyes, a small smirk came to his lips. Standing up he walks over to you, his tall as he towered over you."..."he just smiles at you.

Back with the turtles, they came back from looking for you. With no luck at all. Their father sympathize with his sons.

Klunk comes over to Mikey as he looks up at his Master meowing. Mikey looks down at him, picking him up.

"We've looked everywhere three times"Don says"Where could she have gone?"

"Who knows"Raph says mumbling something else under his breath. Splinter heard him.

"Do you think someone took her?"Mikey asked his brothers, they all where trying not to think about it.

"I'm sure she'll come back"Serling tries to cheer them up. But he was just as worried.

"We never should have listen to her."Don says.

"And I shouldn't have said those things to her."Mikey"She was pretty upset."

"..."Leo listens to his brothers"We won't find Summer this way by feeling guiltly. Don't worry, we'll find her."

His brothers look at him"We better call Casey and Apirl"Don says

"...Yeah"Raph agrees as heads over to the phone.

Don and Mikey went their own way, Leo looks at his father"Master..."

Splinter exhales"..."he didn't know what to say, all he could do was look at your empty room along with Leo.


	11. Chapter 11

You stand just staring out the huge window in your room that the Justice Force allowed you to stay in, after you gave them your name. Looking over the city, this huge building was on a small island a bit away from the city.

It felt nice to be out in the open, but you still felt locked up with staying here with them. Though they did not treat you like it, most of the time they where not here. The Justice Force went out to fight crime leaving you at the headquaters. You had not explored it only staying in your room, someone would come and bring you something to eat. It would mainly be either Ananda or Nano.

After staying here for almost a week, no one was here now. Leaving you all alone. As you stared out the window, your mind could not help but think about the others back in the lair. But when you did, what you did to Mikey comes right into your mind.

It sent something through your body, causing you to look over your shoulder. Only to find no one nothing at all. Your eyes drop low, it was so empty in here. You had now been use to hearing noise from the others when you had been in your room. Or Casey coming over dragging you out, even April. Though mostly with Klunk who would always be at your door meowing for you to let him. Which you did, and it was only him and no one else. Unlsee Casey came.

Dropping your eyes low, looking at the ground. Balling up your fist in anger, you turn away from the window, as you walk to the door.

"New is not that big, why haven't we found her yet?"Casey demands as he yells in the lair.

Everyone looks at him, once he found out that you left the lair and had not return yet. He became extremely upset at this. He too with the turtles as well April searched for you again in the City but found nothing at all.

This angered him greatly, and he showed it. It was hard to tell, if he was angry at the turtles for not finding you, Mikey for causing you to get upset and leave, or that you left and had not come back.

"Casey, don't worry we're going to find her"April tries to calm her husband.

He looks at her, as he exhales hard"...I know..."he balls up his fist.

Klunk meows, everyone looks at him on the second level. He sat by your slightly open door, like he always did as he waited for you to let him in. Mikey's eyes drop at the sight of his sad little friend.

"..."Mikey

Back with you, you had made your way out of your room. As you roamed the building, there was no one here at all. This place was huge inside, you made sure to stay on a straight path, as you made your way to the main room. Where Ananda and Nano had first brought you.

Looking around the place, you pictures of each memeber blown up, though Silver Sentry was the biggest. These people in here, all had powers and abilites and they help others using them.

Just looking up at them, you felt something inside. Not sure what it was, but it was something that made you think about yourself, as you stare at your reflection in the table.

Not wanting to be in room anymore you leave down another hallway, as you looked at her hands. That you did not pay attention till you hit face first into a door. Looking up, at it, the thing was huge. Stepping back, once you did the doors open for you.

Curiosity took over you, as you step inside carefully. Once you did, the doors close behind you quickly. Causing you to get into defense stance, which was not good at all. You hear something that sounded like something was starting up. Turning to see what it, your eyes grow wide.

The Justice Force returns from their mission, as they go into their building, news reporters where taking pictures of them, but all the did was just wave. Once inside, Ananda went to your room, while the others went to the main room.

Everyone sits down, just as Silver Sentry was about to talkm Ananda comes running in."Summer's not in her room"she tells the others.

They look at her, she was not joking. Before anyone could say or do anything. Nano speaks"Someone is the training room."he tells them.

"Summer!"Ananda waste no time as she and Nano run off to the training room. The others soon follow, it did not take them long before they get there. Ananda types in her code, but the doors did not open. She and the others could hear something being taken place behind these doors.

"I've got it, everyone stand back"Silver tells them, as he punches the doors, causing them break open. He goes in as the others soon follow only for him to stop them with his arms up.

They look and see you, yes you in a intense fight aginst their equiment, you had up a electric shield as lasers tried to shot at you, trying to get through. But had no luck at all. Your face showed them a surival mood that you where in. Something from behind try to come at you, but you just jumped back with so much ferocity, that you lashed out your power. Melting it from the heat.

Your moves where so quick, they had a hard time keeping up with you, as you started to attack everything in there, like a cold blooded assassin but still with ferocity in your eyes. The others watched this with their eyes wide open, when more started to come at you.

Your defense got much worse, as you soon just started to lash out not carring at all. "She's overloading"Nano points out, as he sees it in your eyes.

"Summer! Stop!"Ananda yells at you, as your powers start to expand around you, making her stop. As they almost hit her, the others move out the way just in time as well, soon the metal started to come off the wall as it hovered around you at high speeds.

"Nano shut off the program!"Silver yells at him.

Nano nods his head, as he goes turning into small little things. Diving into the computers, you now possed by your powers. As you send the metal flying at the others. They did their best to dodge out the way, but not many where lucky.

"Nano!"Ananda yells for him, the second she does. The attack on you stops, though you had not. Looking around ready to attack anything, Ananda slowly walks over to you, her teammembers look at her, she creepts over to you. Calling your name low"Summer...Summmer. Calm down, everything is fine..."she tells you, you still crackled, snarling as you see her coming over to you.

She holds out a hand for you very slowly, just as she did so. You then lunge at her. She was startled by this, only for you to be stopped by Nano who warpped himself around you. As you try to release your power into him, he took it like it was nothing.

"..."Nano held onto you tightly, till you started to die down. When he saw you powering down, he takes his real form, while helping you stand. You where a bit woobly, ready to crash.

As you took a step forward you almost fell, if not for Ananda who caught"Easy, come on lets get you to your room"she leds you out.

The other memebers watch you, Nano walks over by Silver Sentry"Summer..."Nano

"She is a danger."Silver says.

Nano shakes his head"...No...Summer...is...like me"he says with compassion in his voice, as he looks around the use to be training that was now fired and destorted.


	12. Chapter 12

Nano looks down at you, as you where hooked up to a few things while you layed down resting. He was typing something in the computers. After your little episode, they took you to their infimery where you stayed, still out.

Taking this chance, while putting Nano and Ananda incharge of you. To understand your physiology and how your powers work. Looking at the screen, Ananda reads everything that came up on it about you.

Everything showed about you, all the way down to your nervous system, scaning every inch. Your vital signs showed up. She looks down at you, you had not woken up yet which was good.

"Her physiology is very unique."Nano says

"I'll say"Ananda"Her physiology it just like that of a an eel electric, she seems to be able to generate electricty. Able to store it and release it. It seems that her body keeps regenerating electricty which at the sametime drains her body."

"Which seems to causes her to go into this state right here." Nano looks at you.

"Something else, it's her DNA"Ananda types in a few things, when she gasp. Which Nano's attention

He turns and looks at her"What is it?"he asked her as he looks at what she was looking at. He read it as well"...That can't be."

"I'm going to go and informed Sentry"Ananda tells him, as she hurries and leaves the room.

Nano looks at you, his face expression drops to sadness at what he and Ananda just found out about you.

"..."Nano, he looks when he hears Ananda coming back with Sentry.

"This is what we found."Ananda brings him over to the screen.

Sentry looks at the screen as he read the data that Ananda and Nano had gotten from you. He scrolls down, till he stopped.

"Is there some mistake?"Sentry asked them.

"No, and look at this"Ananda tells him, as she goes over to you. Taking your hand in hers, she starts to slowly unwrap your bandages that you had wrapped around your hand.

As she did so, what Sentry saw shocked him greatly. Once Ananda was done, on the back of your hand showed the Foot Ninja symbol, that branded on the back of your hand. Sentry could tell these brandings where old but still had the mark. He looks at your other one that Ananda unwrapped.

Looking back at the screen he fully understood. He places your hand down slowly."Sentry?"Nano looks at his leader wondering what he was thinking.

Later that same day, Sentry was standing outside the Jusice Force building with two others, a man with bird wings and another man who was short with long silver hair. Looking infront of him, Sentry hears the sound of a motor engine in the distance as it got closer.

When the vechical came, the first one to jump and run over to Sentry"Summer!"Casey yells your name.

The turtles come out after him, along with their father and April. As they make their way over to Sentry while Casey ran pass them, over to the main enterence as he pounded on the door demanding to be let in.

"Thank you for calling us Silver Sentry"Leo thanks the hero by shaking his hand.

"Your welcome Leonardo"Sentry"Pl-"

"Is Summer ok?"Mikey blurts out, Sentry looks at him. Mikey was more concerned about your well being no.

Sentry smiles at him, placing a hand on his shoulder"She is well. Please this way."Sentry leads them to the inside of the building.

Once inside Casey yells your name, only for April to hush him. Sentry leads everyone to the main room, where the rest of the Justice was there. Sentry nods ot Nano who stands up, as he access the compter to bring up a hologram of you with all your information about you next you.

"During Summer's stay here with us. Nano and Ananda did a full anaylsis on her. To discover a few things about her."Sentry started"Her physiology is quite unique. There are strands of electric eel DNA merged with her own human DNA, along with seems like minor other DNA. Most noteablely with amphibian,allowing her breath in and out of water. With her electric eel DNA, gives her the abilitly to store and release electricy but at a much higher voltage. The amount she cane release seems to have no limit compared to with her able to store it, does."

"So your saying that Summer, is human?"Don asked just making sure even if knew the answer to his question.

"Yes"Sentry tells them.

"But how?"April asked

"Who change a human into something like Summer?"Raph asked.

Sentry looks at Nano who nods his head, he then brings up the images on both your hands. Causing the others to gasp while a few grunted in anger."The Foot Ninja."Leo grunts

"This symbol was branded on the back of both her hands. Though they are not new, they are at least a few years old."Sentry

"No wonder she kept them wrapped up."Don felt bad for you.

"They branded her like a cattle."April says in disgust.

"I'm kill'em"Casey snarls, as he balls up his fist.

"..."Splinter

"Also, with the help of Ananda and Chrysalis. With combine of their powers, they where able to retract some other information from Summer's mind."Sentry

"Like what?"Casey still snarls.

"...It seems that her mind has been tampered with. Someone put pysch memories, commands, anything really to model the Summer we see now."Sentry

"So she's was messed up on the outside as well the inside. Poor thing"April held in her tears for you.

"Can we see her?"Splinter asked him.

"...Yes"Sentry tells them, as he gets rid of the data he had up. He then takes them to your room with Ananda and Nano following.

"How has she been here?"Don asked

"Fine, quiet though"Sentry"Not to long ago she burnt down our training room."

"What!?"Raph

"Yes, and after that. We did our research."Sentry

"I'm just glad we found her"Mikey says

"She ran away?"Ananda looks at him.

"Yeah"Leo"We've been looking for her since she left a week ago. We're glad you guys found her and no one else."

"..."Ananda looks at Nano, when their stare got cut by the sound of breaking glass. Coming from your room.

"Summer!"Nano/Casey push pass everyone and go straight to your room.

Nano just bust the door down"Summer!"he looks around, the others come in. They see the huge window that was broken. Racing over there, they you falling down fast.

"Summer!"Casey yells for you, as he jumps out the window after you.

"Casey!"April and the others yell for him.

Sentry waste no time as he goes down after the two of you.

Casey called your name as you fall, looking behind you. As you see him, he had hand out for you take."I gotcha"he reaches for you.

Sentry flies down pass him quickly as he gets you, then goes and gets Casey as he lands on the ground safely with you the two of you. Once on the ground. Casey waste no time hugging you tightly.

"You ok?"he asked you.

The others come out, along with the rest of the Justice Force. Making their way over to you the two of you.

"Casey are you alright?"April asked him.

He hugs her tightly"Yeah, I'm fine."he tells her.

He then turns back to you, the others look at you as well. You narrow your eyes at them, as you snarl at them stepping back slowly.

Splinter steps to you slowly, as he does so. Your electricty started to surround you slowly. But that did not phase him at all. He still kept getting closer and closer to you. As you inched back slowly, your electricty got more wild.

"Master Splinter"Don looks at his father.

"Calm down Summer"Nano tells you.

Finally coming to a stop infront of you, holding out a hand for you to take. He looks at you right in the eyes, you stare at him back, still snarling. Your eyes started to glow, he inches his hand out to you slowly. You swipe it away from you, but he moves it quickly.

But he put it back out for you, only for you to do the samething. He moved closer to you, doing the samething, while you moved back swiping at his hand.

You tried to move to another side, but Master Splinter blocked you, following your every movement. It almost look like you both where dancing. As you swiped at him, he started to block them. Never taking his eyes off you.

"Should we do something?"April asked the guys, as she looks at them. But their silence told her no.

Looking back at you and Master Splinter, you had enough as you go at him, he jumps back using his cane against you. You then jump back on the ledge, as you look at Master Splinter.

Crouching you, you jump as you go and swipe him. But he dodges it, grabbing your hand in the process. But you get it back quickly, with your back turne to everyone else. Your head was down, balling up your fist.

Master Splinter walks over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder gently"You have not done any damage."he tells you calmly.

He knew why you jumped out the window, why you looked at his sons the way you did, and why you and him just had this little fight. All because of what you did to Mikey.

Splinter takes his hand back with a smile, you turn around slowly as you look down at him. Thankfully your bangs covered the expression of your eyes. Only Splinter could read it. He then turns around to the others with a smile.

"Come let us go home."he tells the others.

His sons smile hearing this. But Ananda jumps in"Excuse Master Splinter. But..."

He looks at her, she looks at him. Walking over to him, she looks down at the rat. Then over at you, he does as well, then back at her.

"...I see."Splinter understood, he looks back at his sons"Miss Summer will be staying here with the Justice Force"he tells them, which came to a shock to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

A women of Japanese decent with short black hair and green eyes, dressed in a casual clothes with a kimono green top standing next to her, hand in hand was a man with red hair and grey eyes also dressed in casual clothes.

Looking up at the Justice Force building, as they two of them stood outside infront of the two doors. Hearing someone coming, the lady looks strenly as both doors open, allow them both inside.

"This way"Ananda greets them, as they follow her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the area where everyone was. The main room of the whole place, there the women and man see all the Justice Force memebers along with the turtles, their father and human friends.

"Turtles, Master Splinter. Mr. and Mrs. Jones"the lady bows to them in respect.

"Karai"Master Splinter bows back to her"And Dr. Chaplin".

The man does the samething back to them."What you have told me over the phone, I find it hard to believe"Karai tells them.

"Oh, believe it"Raph tells her.

Karai looks at him"Here."Sentry gestures for Karai and to look as he presses a button. And a picture of you came up on the screen.

This greatly surprised Karai who steps forward. Everyone watched her, the way she looked."Karai?" looks at her wondering what was going through her mind right now.

"Where is she?"Karai demands from them, with tenses in her voice.

"In her room."Sentry tells her"Come, this way"he leds it her to you.

Karai waste no time as she hurries and follows Sentry, the others do as well seeing her reaction to this.

With you, you where now in a new room. Since you jumped out the window in your old one. This time the windows where a bit more durable. You look at the large bookcase that was in your room, just as you where about to reach for one. The door to your room opens, causing you to look.

You see Silver Sentry, followed by Karai. The second you laid eyes on her, and she did with you. Her eyes soften at the sight of you. The others saw grief and relief at the sight of you. Looking back at you, your eyes widen at the sight of her.

Karai steps slowly over to you, entering your room. You just stand there, as she moved closer to you. Slowly inching her hand out to you, just as she was about to touch, you jump back quickly slamming int the bookcase causing some of the books to fall down on you. Karai saw your reaction, as she stops bring her hand back down to her side.

"Whats going on?"Mikey whisphers to the others as they watch the interaction with you and Karai.

"Karai and Summer seem to know eachother"Don points to the others.

Dr. Chaplin watches Karai carefully along with you, he too wanted to know what was going on with the two of you.

Karai holds out her hand slowly for you, you look at it. Then at her, she smiles at you warmly. Standing your ground as you look down at her. She inches her hand out to you slowly, when she does you slap it away as you yell in the process. Which caught everyone by surprise, mainly Karai who more in shock by your reaction to what you just did.

She looks at you hurt and confused. As you stare back at her with anger and hurt as well. Balling up your fist, they start to crackle, as you bare your teeth at her.

"Karai!" yells as he was about to run to her side. But she puts up her hand making him stop.

She looks at you with compassionate eyes as well stern ones. You yell once again, as you raise both your fist to strike her, but she catches them with ease, though the force you had in your attack was a bit strong. But she held her groud anyway. Looking at you.

You pushed her back, but she did not move. This angered you, as you kept screaming at her. You then bring up your foot to kick her, but she stops it. Holding that at bay, as you both stood on one foot. Trying to get the other one to cave in.

But neither of you budge, they others looked on"What are they doing?"Raph asked, as he looks down at his Master who just watched you and Karai.

Karai kept up her defense on you, never taking her eyes off you, and you did the samething. Baring your teeth at her. As you pressed down harder on her. Still she did not budge at all.

"...Baka!"you yell at Karai, the others eyes widen as they heard you talk for the first time to where they could all hear"Baka!"you yell again at Karai, you kept yelling it to her.

"Why is she calling Karai an idot?"Don tries to understand.

Shaking your hand harshly as you kept yelling it to her. Her eyes drop in regret hearing you call her this. Looking at her, your eyes narrow, but soon weaken, as does your stance. You unball your fist as your electrity goes away, your guard goes down.

Karai felt it and saw it, she eased up on you slowly dropping your wrists. But takes your hands in hers, lifting them up slowly. As she firmly but softly squeezes them.

Your eyes where shut tightly, as you look away from her. Bitting your bottem lip, till some blood trickled down, opening your eyes looking at her.

"..."Karai, she then brings you into a tender hug, allowing your head to rest on her shoulders.

Everyone watched this between the two of you."Baka..."you say softly.

Karai heard you, she smiles to herself. Nodding her head agree to what you said. Resting your head on her shoulder, with a calm face. Something the others had not seen before.

Karai brings you back up, looking down at you, with a smile. You didn't smile back, your eyes still narrowed at her. Karai then looks over her shoulder, as she gestures for the others to come in.

They do walking over to you and Karai. The turtles and the others look at you still surprised you spoke and what just happen with you and Karai.

"What was that?"Raph asked looking at you and Karai.

Karai looks at you then at the rest"Once I saw the picture of Summer. My heart filled with joy. She was able to escape father's hold on her. I am happy to see this."

"What do you mean?"Leo asked.

"I am sure you all are aware of the brand mark she has on the back of her hands."Karai, they all nod their heads yes."Summer, was part of a speical group of trained warriors that worked under my father as assassins. Known as the D-A-Y"

"What is the D-A-Y?"Don asked

"Demon Assassin Yokai"Karai tells them, looking at you. Everyone does."This was the name given to Summer and the group she is from. Each one is different, once humans. But turned into different creatures. Each given and trained in a different style of justu. Summer's speical isTennsenjustu, Jusjutsu and Taijutsu. As well electrity."

"Yeah we know the last part"Raph tells her"Can you tell us why Casey's mom found her washed up."

"And how you and Summer are very fimiliar with eachother?"Casey throws stepping to her.

Karai looks at the rest, then down at you. But looks back"I know Summer, when my father sent me to over see his newest project which was her and a few others. For the second I meet her, I know something was different about her. Though it was against my father I formed something with her. And I after seeing how her punishment was given upon her even if she did her mission right. As my father put it, she showed to much defiance in her eyes, to much humanity. When she is to be nothing but a weapon and just obey her Master like other weapons. Summer recived more punishment then others. Even having a caretaker who handle them. Though the most skilled out of them, she one most on the brink of death out of them. But my father worse punishment for her was allowing her to live with what he had her go through."

Everyone was quiet as she kept going, placing a hand on your shoulder"I could not stand seeing her like this, through what little I could do for her. I vowed to free her, which is excatly what I did a two years ago. I set her free. I gave her what she needed, I had a place for her to go too, where I knew my father would not find out about. But just as she left, my father hunted her down like an animal. Making it worse I was incharge of catching her. I could not bring her in. But I am glad to see her well."

"She, was trying to get to place you wanted her to go too."Don looks at you.

"But she couldn't, cause it was to risky"Raph.

"All she was looking for was you. This whole time."Leo looks at Karai, who nods her head yes, as she looks down at you. She brings you into another hug tightly.

"I feared for her, all these years. And am overwhelemed to see her alive and well."Karai, she looks at you, you look up at her.

The others could see, even if your face did not show it. You had alot of trust in Karai and seem to feel much better with her here.

"Summer-chan"Karai calls to you.

You just look up at her, then away as you go and pick up the books. The others watch you, comes over to Karai, putting a comforting arm around her. She watches you, you stop picking up the books as you look out the window and just sit down looking out it. Everyone just watches you, you turn and look at them.

Your eyes where blank now, not showing anything as you turn back around. Master Splinter looks at you, then outside like you"...Like cherry blossom, Summer's life has just to bloom."


	14. Chapter 14

_A slightly younger Karai, walks down the hall behind her father in his new "company business". Looking and watching closely all the scientist and workers. She had been called by her father to come from the Japan Foot Clan area to over see what was happen in the faclitly in Russia._

_Her father had something new he wanted to show his loyal daughter, something he had been working on for years and years. Though she couldn't wait, she was sure not ready for what her father was going to show her now. Stopping behind a secure thick metal door, he types in something as it opens up._

_"Father why so much securtity for this area?"Karai asked her father, as they step through the doors._

_But her did not answer to her question, she saw for herself why it was. Her eyes widen at the sight, there where twelve large glass cellrooms, that held twelve non-human creatures. Each room was a different, representing some sort of enviorment. _

_As she looked in eachone passing by them, somewhere training others getting experiments done to them. But one room caused her to stop, she looks in it. This room was filled with water, and there in the corner was a girl much younger then Karai herself, With long platinum blonde hair and green eyes, eyes dark and deadly filled with anger. She sat in the corner just looking at nothing. That was until Karai walked closer, but stops. Though she just barely hit the oustide of the room. _

_That one sound cause the girl to look at her with her icey green eyes, stared right Karai. Her look could send chills down anyones spine, but for a quick second the look in the girl's eyes seem to pled with Karai. Who at that moment felt something towards this girl._

_Their stare was intrtupted when the girl's eyes shifted back to cold and hate. A shadow cast over Karai as she looks up behind her, to find her father, staring right at the girl. She looked at her father, who paid her no mind. Though in his eyes, she saw anger towards this little girl, and displeausre. Something he would not tolerate at all, his eyes narrow at her. _

_Without her even knowing, her father presses a button which causes all the water to leave the room. And next thing it was engulfed in flames, and she heard the screams of the little girl. Before she could react her father pulled her away, as she heard the girls screams behind her._

Karai watches you, as you worked on your skills on the lawn of the Justice Force building. Still sharp and deadly as ever. Just like when you where younger, the best of the best. She use to spare with you, under her father's orders, and she would have run for her money, your offensive and defense was the best. A smart girl, you had your own way of taking down others.

After meeting you again after two years, and telling the others more about you. She decided to move back to the city for your sake. Though she did not like the idea of you living here with the Justice Force and would perfer you living with her and Chaplin or at least the turtles. Though the Justice Force told her, that you would only stay with them temperal. Not for to long, and then soon you would be allow to go back with the turtles.

Karai agreed with this as well Casey, whom she could tell had grown fond of you. With you living with the Justice Force, they still kept a close eye on you. Though you where more in the care of Nano and Ananda, Nano would be your sparing partner and try to help you with your issue you had going on in your mind.

Though everyone could see that with Karai now here, you seem a bit less edgy but still kept to yourself, unless Master Splinter came to train with you. Which he and his sons did. They could come to check up on you, making sure that everyrthing was alright. Though everyone still had more questions about were you came from. Karai could not answer that one for them. She had no idea where you came from.

You throw your fans at your sparing parnter Nano, as he dodges one, while the other one splits him in two. Though he just makes a copy of himself, getting your fans back. He comes at you along with his copy. They both try to punch you, but your reflexes as well your fexiablity was better then his strenght.

"Good"Karai says about you, as she watches you carefully. Though not given strenght, you where given enough speed and flexiablitly which was always your advantage.

As she watched you spare with Nano, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ananda coming along with Dr. Chaplin.

They both look at you, as the ground shakes from Nano's punch at you. Ananda smiles at this"She's really good"

Nano makes another copy of himself"Yes, she is"Karai says proudly.

Looking pass Ananda hearing an engine sound coming, Ananda looks as well, along with Dr. Chaplin, though you paid no mind at all. Using your fans to block Nano, who's impact on you caused you fly back a few feet.

Karai and the others look, seeing the turtles, their father and human friends. Coming out their speed boat. Their attention was to you, fighting with Nano, you looked so firece, but still had a straight face on.

"Is she even touching the ground?"Mikey asked, as he held onto Klunk. Who saw you happy to see you, he waste no time jumping out of Mikey's arms. As he ran to you."Klunk!"he yells at his friend.

Wasting no time, he goes to his resuce. Klunk meows loud at you. As you dodge one of Nano's attack on you, charing up your fans you, you rush him. He does the samething with you. Ready to finish this round.

When you heard Klunk's meow. Which caused you to look at him, one of Nano's clones came from behind him.

You heard Mikey yell for him, not paying attention to Nano's attack, luck for you jump up just barely missing his attack on you. Flipping over Nano, landing behind him, you charge yourself up with your power, as you speed up. Scooping up Klunk, which at the sametime, you get hit back by Nano, causing you skid hard on the ground right into one of the statues, almost breaking.

"Summer!"everyone ran over to you, Nano collects himself as he hurries over to you.

The dust slowly moves, as rubble was around you. They heard Klunk's meow"Summer-chan?!"Karai was the first one by you, she called to you.

You slowly open your eyes, as Klunk looks up at you worried. Sitting up, you just shake your head. As you stare at them all. Standing up on your own, though you wobbled a bit. You still where able to get your balance back. Klunk just purred in your arms.

"Summer, I'm sorry."Mikey tells you, he then looks down at Klunk"I just thought I would bring him, he hasn't seen you in awhile."

Looking down at Klunk, you collect your fans, as you walk away from the group. They watch you"Well thats one way to greet others"Don.

"Summer has gotten much better here"April points out.

"Yes, she has"Ananda tells her.

"I wonder why she just kepts looking over the water all the time."Don

"She does that with everything"Raph tells his brother.

"She takes her own pleasure in her own way."Splinter tells them.

"Hey Ananda"Casey calls to her, she looks at him.

"Yes"

"Hey, do you think it would be alright if my Ma comes to see her. She called me two days ago saying she wants to come and see how Summer is doing."he asked her.

"I don't see why not. Your mother is welcome here."she tells with a smile

He smiles at her"Good, Ma is really looking forward to seeing her. I'm sure that Summer will too."he looks at you.

You sat on edge looking out over the water, Klunk sat to your right. He looked out as well. When he turns and looks up at you. He starts to jump and down, making you look down at him. He smiles at you standing up, before you could do anything he some how manges to get your pink sash you had, in his mouth.

He then starts to run edge, you react by running after him to get it back. Not even realizing it was a game. While the others where talking, Raph noticed this. He starts to chuckle.

The others turn to see what was so funny. When they see you and Klunk, and laughed as well. Klunk looked behind him, at you coming after him. He speds up, you only focused on him, that you paid no attention to where he was going.

Klunk goes over by the others as he squeezes through their legs. You jump over them, and kept going, till Klunk did a sharp turn. Which you tried to do. But slipped down, Klunk stops as he turns around to you. He moves in closer seeing if you where alright.

You then quickly grab your sash back which shocked him. But he just smiles, as he licks your face a few times. Meowing cutely. The others chuckle at the two of you. You did not seem to mind at all to what he was doing, you sit up. He jumps on to the top of your head. Your back turned to the others, you look up at Klunk.

As he looks down at you, with his smile as he meows. Using his paw he lightly hits you on the nose. Turning around to the others, they still looked at you.

You say something in Japanese. Karai understood as well Master Splinter. They both smile at you with a nod.

"What did she say?"Leo asked them.

They look at him, then at eachother, then back at him"In due time my son."Splinter tells him, as he looks back at you.


	15. Chapter 15

April was pacing back and forth in the Justice Force building, looking out into the night at the city. Master Splinter was watching her as he sipped on some tea,Serling, Dr. Chaplin was with them as well Karai and Ananda. They all watch her.

" it is not wise to worry so much"Splinter tells her.

She stops and looks at them, it showed on her face that she was worried greatly"I know, its just..."she looks out the window again.

"It is understandable to be worried over Summer, being out on her first night in the city."Splinter tells her.

"I know, I shouldn't worry. Even if Casey and the guys are with her."she tells him.

"Then we should worry"Karai tells her, April looks at her.

"Its a good thing that Nano went with them."Ananda says as she looks out the window as well.

It was true you where not at the Justice Force building, you where out in the city with the guys. It was Casey's idea to allow you leave the place and get some fresh air. Since you had been couped up inside for so long. Though you where allowed outside on the lawn. It wasn't the same. So with an ok from Sentrty you where allowed out into the city. Though Nano had to come with you.

Casey was exicted for you, though this wife was not. She was too nervous with you out like this. Karai agreed that you should go out as well. But she was worried as well, though tried not to show it. So she had make a small tracking device and planted it on you so you would not see it. That way she could keep track of you.

Your feet pound hard, as you ran on the top of the buildings. You never felt so free, as your leg muscles tighten for a second as you jump to the next roof top. Landing just fine, the guys where behind you. They could not believe how fast you where, as well how agile you where. Dodge anything in your way, scaling obstalces in your way like nothing.

They had been training for years, but it look like had been trained since birth. Every movement flowed perfectly, it was like you where just gliding, you flips, jumps everything made them look like amateurs. But you where raised by the Foot Clan, so they should not be so surprised. But yet it still did, Mikey called you a female Tarzan. You where in a jungle a concrete jungle.

"Man, she is leaving us in the dust"Raph jokes about you.

"She's free Raph"Don tells his older brother.

"I like it"Casey as he speeds himself up, the guys do as well.

Quickly you flip to the next roof top, and kept running. When you a did a quick sharp turn. As you jump off the edge to a building much father away. The guys stop as they watch you. It was a good thing everyone was way up high out of others down below eyesight. But what they saw you do, it look like air glided you acrossed or you where dancing with it.

Landing perfectly fine, opening your eyes as you look at the others way across the otherside. Their mouths where wide open. Not caring about their reaction, your eyes turn and look down below at the all lights, noises everything. Taking a seat on the edge you just watch everyone below.

The guys on the other regain their normal face"So, how are we going to get a across?"Mikey asked his everyone.

Nano clears his throat, they look at him. You paid the others no mind as they came over with Nano's help. Casey looks at what you where looking at, then back at you. You stared at everyone, but only a few stood out. It was those with kids, pulling the adults with them. Or they where in a loving embrace anything showed some sort of family thing.

"Whatcha looking at?"Mikey asked you coming to close to you. Which slightly startled you, you push him back, as you stand up quickly.

"Baka!"you yell at him, turning your back to them. You start back up.

"Great, again."Raph huffs as he as they follow you.

Still ahead of them, you would glance every so often at those below you. When you quickly take out one of your fans, and throw it down there.

The guys saw this"Summer!"Leo yells at you, as he speeds up. You had stopped running, he grabs hold of your wrist, jerking. Making you turn and look at him.

The others reach you both, they could see the intensity in both you and Leo's eyes."What ya do that for?"Raph asked.

You advert your eyes down back below, they do as well. And see why, your fan comes back to you. Looking they see you had used it to knock out someone who had just stolen something from a women. Leo looks at you feeling bad for accusing you. He lets you got gently.

"I'm sorry Summer, I just thought..."he trails off.

Grunting at him, you fold your fan back up as you put it away. Nano comes over to you, he places a hand on your shoulder"That was very noble of you Summer."he tells you.

Jerking away from him, you kept your back to them. Just as you where about to start up, you hear something that catches your ear. Turning your eyes wide, the others saw this. As you look down and straight across at someone in their apartment.

"Summer? You ok?"Casey asked you, snapping you out of it. Turning you look at him, he saw something in your eyes. But it quickly goes away, as you take your shoulder back, and go back running.

Casey looks at what you where looking at"Someone's playing something."

His friends look as well, Don takes out his binoculars as he looks"I'll, we're got one playing the piano, the cello, flute and volin. I do believe someone is singing opera."He tells the others, as he puts his binoculars away. He looks at them.

"So, Summer likes music"Raph.

"And opera."Leo.

Don looks at his younger brother. Who looks back. They both understood, from that one night when they both heard you in your room.

"Well, at least we know something more about her."Nano points out"We better go and catch up with her."

Everyone agrees, as they hurry to follow you. Back at the Justice Force building. The others look at the clock. April had now stopped pacing up and down. Though she started to bite her nail a bit. Karai sat by Chaplin, she was in a deep thought.

Chaplin looks at her with a arm around her, she looks down in her tea. Her eyes showed so much regret. He places a hand over hers, causing her grip to tighten on her tea.

"Karai, what is it?"he asked her, making the others look at her.

She exhales hard"..."just as she was about to say something.

"We're back"Casey yells.

Karai looks up quickly, as everyone comes in. You come in looking around, when your eyes land on her. Making your way over to her, nodding your head to her slightly.

She nods it back to you"Did you have a good time Summer-chan?"she asked you.

"I'll say"Mikey blurts out"She is sooo fast. And her movements, awesome. Never knew that Summer was this good."

"She enjoyed her time out."Nano tells the others.

"Thats good to hear"April exhales slowly with a smile"I was worried"

"Worried about what?"Casey asked her.

"Oh, nothing"she smiles lying to him.

Master Splinter looks at you"Summer, please come and sit down."he pats the seat next to him.

You do as he says, he pours you some tea. Handing it to you. You drink it, Casey comes and joins you. Soon the others do as well. Everyone was around you and Master Splinter.

Casey told them all you did and what you could do. The more he talked about it, the more Karai felt gulity. Being trained in the ways her father wanted you to be. There was no surprise. Your skills where at their peak. No failure was allowed by her father, and he would punish any of those who did so.

She knew first hand how good your skills where, she would spare with you. She watched you take a few sips from your tea, blocking out the others. While she played the many times she had to either spare with you or watch another foot ninja or her father go up against you.

The thought sent a chill down her spine, you felt Karai's eyes on you. As you turn and look at her. She quickly smiles at you warmly, then looks at the others giving them her attention.

"And Bomb!"Casey yells slightly making you jump, as you look at him."I had it all under control"

"I'm sure you did Mr. Jones"April smiles at her husband. He looks at her, she looks at him. They both had that same look you saw back out in the city.

You watch them closly, when two faces quickly flashed in your mind. Casuing you to crush the cup in your hand, making everyone look at you. Though you where not looking at them. Your head was down, causing your bangs to cover your face.

The tea trickled down over your legs mixing with some of your blood, that had pieces of the cup wedged in there.

"Summer, your hands. Let me see"Casey says to you, as he gentle takes your hands in his, looking at them. When you closed them up, causing more blood to come down."Summer, open them up so I can see'em."he tells you.

But you didn't budge at all, the more he try the more your fist tighten. Causing the shards to go deeper in your hand.

Everyone watched you"Summer, he has to see."Leo tells you softly hopeing that might get through to you.

Casey places an soft hand on the top of your fist"It's ok."he tells you in caring voice."Let me see."

Your fist started to trimble, he waited. You slowly start to open your fist. Just as they where about to open up all the way. You stand up quickly, and leave the room running to yours.

"..."everyone, Casey stands up as he races after you.

Making it to your room, your door slides shut as you just sit there in the middle with your head buried in your knees, covering your ears. As you squeezed your eyes shut as much you could. Images flashed in your mind, ones you weren't sure where real or not.

It caused you pain, in a different way. One you could not understand at all, your electricty started to crackle around you.

Casey reaches your room, he knocks on the door but calling you. But got nothing at all. He does it again, but still nothing. Typing the code to open your door, he goes in.

"Su-"he stops when he sees your powers a bit out of control a bit, and how you looked. He walks over to you, reaching out a hand to you. He touches your shoulder"Sum-"

You felt it, causing you snap out of it. And to lunge forward, grip on something, tighting your grip on it. Casey was in shock as he watch you lunge to him, and latch on, burrying your face in him, tighing your grip on him.

He relaxed a bit with you, as he places a hand on your head"..."he looks down at you with compassion."Its ok Summer, its ok."he tells you.


	16. Chapter 16

You sat in your room, looking out at the morning sky. Dressed in white sundress with a lavander ribbon tied in the middle, with flat shoes to match, your hair was put in a mid pony tail your bangs framed your face with a lavander bow. April and Ananda helped you.

Today Casey's mom would be coming to visit you. So they both wanted you to look your best, which they did. Ms. Jones would be arriving soon, Casey told you a week ago that she would be coming to see you. And when he told you, you had something in your mind on what you wanted to do when she came, and you came up with what you where going to do.

A knock came on your door as it opens, it was Ananda and April who had stayed the night to help you get ready for today. They both walk over to you.

You look up at them, as they smile down at you. Standing up still looking at them."Come on Summer, she's here"April tells you as she leads you out, you go with the two of them behind you.

Down below Ms. Jones arrived with her son and his friends. She looks up at the building, Casey had filled her in about why you had to stay here and not with her friends. He knew that she didn't like the idea, and she would tell the Justice Force once she saw them.

"I wonder where April is?"Leo looks around.

Klunk who Mikey had brought looks around for only you, as he stayed in his master's arms.

"I called her just before we left."Don

"Hey here comes Karai and Chaplin"Raph points, they all look and see her coming with her boyfriend.

"Master Splinter, turtles, Ms. Jones everyone"Karai greets them.

nods her head"Where is Summer?"she demands.

"Greetings"Nano, they look and see him coming over to them, with Silver Sentry next to him."Hello Ms. Jones, Summer is eager for your arrival"he tells her.

"Then where is she?" demands again.

"This way"Nano tells her with a smile, as they turn and walk to the front doors.

Ms. Jones grunts a bit, but follows anyway. Casey tries to kept his mother calm."Summer is a very speical young lady"Silver Sentry tells Ms. Jones"She has come to like living here."

"Against her will" spits back"Why are you keeping my daughter here? You afriad of her or something?"

"Not all"Nano tells her"We feel it might be best for her here. So she can get fresh air, things like that."

"Then why she got to have an escort where she goes?"Ms. Jones

"Its to make sure nothing happens to her."Silver tells her. As he leds everyone into an elevator, they all get in he presses a button as the elevator goes up.

"Does she eat?"Ms. Jones ask

"Yes, three meals a day."Nano tells her.

"...What about her sleeping?"

"Thats good as well. She even has started to speak"Silver tells her.

"If you call speaking in Japanese."Mikey whipser to Don, which Leo slaps him in the back of the head.

The elevtor comes to a stop"Whats that noise?"Leo asked.

Everyone was quiet, as they hear the sound of someone playing the piano. The doors open, everyone looks when they see Ananda and April turning smiling at them. Everyone comes out, their eyes fall on the one playing the piano. It was you.

"..."Ms. Jones looks at you, she couldn't believe it, what she was seeing and hearing as well.

"Good, isn't she?"April tells Ms. Jones with a smile.

"I'll say, so this was what she was doing all last week."Don seem impressed by this.

"Her music touches my soul"Master Splinter says with a kind smile.

"She made this for you Ms. Jones"Ananda tells her, Ms. Jones looks at her. She smiles at her looking back at you.

As everyone watched you seem so focused and content. After finding out you liked music, the guys along with Casey thought it would be good to get you things on music. So they started too, at first their efforts where in vain, but soon you took what they gave you. The piano was a gift from Nano to you, once he found out about your love of music. Silver Sentry even gave you a floor that held anything with music for you.

Finishing up your piece, you look and see everyone looking at you. Though you had on a blank face, your eyes told them different, everyone claps for you.

"Good job Summer"Casey claps the loudest for you.

You stand up, as Ms. Jones comes running over to you, she embraces you in a hug tightly.

"Hey, she's wearing a dress."Mikey points out with a smile.

"Yeah, we thought she should like nice when Ms. Jones comes."April tells them.

"I like it"Mikey smiles bigger. Casey grunts as Mikey looks at him, his smile slowly fades.

Ms. Jones stands back taking hold of your hands"Look at you dear, you look so much more healthier"she tells you, as she gives you another hug. Ms. Jones towered over you like the others besides Master Splinter and the turtles. "You look beauitful"

She looks at you again"I brought you some homemade pie"she tells you.

Casey comes over with it, you could smell. It smelt just the same back when you where on the farm. Your eyes lite up a bit. Ms. Jones and Casey could not help but chuckle at your reaction.

The others soon came over, Klunk hurries over to you. As he rubs up against your leg, you pick him up as you pet him. He purrs in your hold.

"I've heard you talk now."Ms. Jones tells you. You look at her, she had so much happiness in her eyes.

"Hai"you tell her.

She gives you an questionable look"She means yes"Nano tells her.

"Can't she speak english?"Ms. Jones demands from him.

"Well so far we've only heard her speak Japanese"Silver tells her"I believe thats all she can speak."

Ms. Jones looks at the others they nod their heads agreeing"Thats all she can speak."Leo tells her.

Ms. Jones looks back at you"Is that true? You can only Japanese?"she asked you.

"No"you tell her"I can speak English as well, that is my native tongue"you tell her.

"..."everyone was shocked.

"You can speak?! English!?"Don asked you still in shocked.

You look at him and others"Yes"

"Then why didn't you before?"Raph asked.

"You never asked. You all just asumed that I could speak only Japanese. So I just spoke that way."you tell them.

"...Man..."Mikey plays with his thumbs.

"Karai did you know?"Leo asked her.

But he could tell by the look on her face she was shocked as well, you turn and look at her"..."she looks at you.

"Well this changes everything"Raph throws up his hands"What else is there dat we don't know?"

You look at him"Nothing."you tell him flatly

"You have funny voice."Mikey, Splinter hits his son."Oww"

"Your british?"April asked you.

You arch and eyebrow"I am?"

"Yeah, you an accent like one"Don tells you coming over to you.

You look at him"I thought everyone spoke like this."

"No, not from around here."Casey"So your from England?"

"...I don't think so"you tell him, still a bit confused by this.

"You have to be, inorder to have accent like that."Don, he seem amazed now."Wow, theres so much more about you. I can't wait."

You narrow your eyes at him"I am not some experiment"you bluntly tell him with a hint of anger in your voice.

He seem to ignore what you just said"I mean, just think of all the knowledge I can learn. Finally able to get down to your origins. This is going to be great. Ju-"

"I'm not AN EXPERIMENT!"you yell at him, as you push him back hard, he hits the floor hard.

He looks up at you shocked at what you just did, your eyes glowed. Everyone could tell you where upset at what he did. Snarling at him, you bit the air then turn around and run out the room.

Don's brothers went over to him, helping him up"You ok?"Raph asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just fine"he tells them.

"Donatello"Master Splinter calls to his son, who looks at him"You must take noticed of others tone. Your mind gets the best of you too much."

Don understood what his father said"Sorry."he tells him.

"It is not me you need to say sorry to."Splinter tells him, as he looks down the way you went.

Don was at the door to your room, he knocks on it calling to you, but got nothing"Summer?"he knocks again, when something caught his eyes outside. He looks and sees that it was you. He sighs to himself, as he goes to make his way out there.

You stood on the edge by the water as if in a trance, not aware of Don coming behind you. He calls out to you, but you don't repond at all. He calls again a few more times.

"Summer?"he reaches out to touch you, your powers went wack, you scream as they unleashed themselves."Summer!"Don screams your name.

Your screams where heard inside, everyone rushes to the window, as they see you. Just like you where before when Don gave you that drug.

"Summer!"Casey waste no time as he the others hurry out to you.

Don kept his hands up, as he dodged your unperdictable attacks from your powers."Summer!"he yells for you.

But it was no use, you didn't hear him. All you could do was just scream, as you grab your head."Karai, whats going on?"Leo asked her.

Karai looks on horrified as well"...I-I am not sure."

You try to gain control but, you couldn't you sway side to side roughly, when you slipped and fell down into the water.

"Summer!"everyone yells as you sink down below.


	17. Chapter 17

Down underwater in which you plumted into, April in Serling in his battle armor form with Karai, with Ananda in her armor, Nano along with the turtles in their underwater vechical look around for you.

"I don't see any sign of her."Ananda looks around as well at her scanner.

"She's got to be down here, she fell in." Casey yells through the communicator. He was riding with the turtles.

"Don't worry Casey will find her."April tells her husband, as she looks around as well.

After seeing you fall in the water like, after your powers had mind of their own. Everyone wondered what made them do that. But all that mattered right now was trying to find you.

"Do you think she can breath underwater?"Mikey asked his brothers over in their vechical.

"Not sure."Don tells his younger brother, Mikey looks at his smart brother. Reading his face, he was worried more then the others. Blaming himself for what just happen to you, even though it was not his fault.

"Well find her guys, don't worry"Leo comforts his two younger brothers.

"Just what made her blow up like dat?"Raph wondered.

"Who knows, though from the looks of it. It seem like she didn't do it on her own."Leo tells him. He then looks out the window at the dark water.

With you, you had sunk to the bottom. Out cold after what happen. Laying on the bottom, your mind started to wonder. Not sure if your mind was playing tricks on you or not.

_"The water is sooo pretty"a small girls voice says, as she stands there looking out at the water, watching it wash ashore then go back. The sun was setting, as its warm rays warmed up her cheeks causing her to smile. She then looks up at the person standing next to her, though due to the sun's light it was hard to make out their face. But either way she smiled at them, she felt their grip on her hand tighten._

_Turning to look back at water"It's just soo pretty, lets go play in it."she suggest to the person standing next to her, as she pulls away from them. Only to be quickly yanked back harshly._

_This shocked the little girl, as she felt herself submerging underwater, opening her mouth as air bubbles escape, to find that she could breath. Bring her into a state of shock. Looking all around her, till her eyes landed on her hands. They where webby, looking at her whole body, she was no longer human._

_Something quick swam passed her, catching her attention. Whatever swam passed her, stopped just a few feet infront of her. Looking right at her, the little girl could not make it out. But something seem fimilar about them._

_"W-wait!"she yells at them, swimming after them, as they swim away from her. They where fast, she could barely keep up. Reaching out to them calling to them. Only for thick black ink to come all around her. The girl starts to cough, as she could not breath due to this, whatever it was. It started to sufficate her greatly. Causing her pain, looking she saw as the ink started to take form, a form that sent terror through her whole body. _

_Hearing them psychotic laugh, feeling a tight hand around her throat, followed by something sharp cut straight through her flesh on her back causing her to scream in pain. But she could not make the sound._

Jerking up screaming while gasping for air, sending a huge serge of electrity out of you. As you reach for something falling off whatever you were on breathing in and out hard.

The door to the room, you where in opens up quickly as others come running in."Summer! Summer!"someone calls your name.

You couldn't make out the voice, you head was spinning around to fast, someone touched you. Which caused you to react by slaming them to the ground hard. Though lucky for them, they used something to put between you and them. Pressing down with all your strenght trying to get them, in your feral state.

Completely taking over you, you raise your hand up like a cat ready to strike with like their sharp claws. You bring it down, but they flip you off them causing you hit the wall hard. They get back up, looking at you, calling to you. But you paid them no mind, as you lunge at them swiping here and there. Your fighting style was unperdictable, everyone could see that.

Those in the room kept calling out your name, but you did not hear them. Someone swipes you under the feet, causing you to land on the ground hard. But you get back up not caring at all. Just as you where about to attack whoever was infront of you. Someone comes from behind you holding you tight. To where you couldn't move at all.

You try to fight them off you, but it didn't work. So you resort to eletcruiting them many times. Till you did one big one, causing you to snap out of it. Getting the life back in your eyes. Your vision back to normal.

Looking around, you find everyone in your room. Eveyone but one person, looking down you see two strong arms around you, turning behind to look. You find Casey holding you. He was in pain and was smoking. Your eyes widen at the sight.

He exhales hard, opening up one eye. He gives you a smirk still breathing hard"Feel better?"he asked you.

"..."your eyes got bigger. Did you just shock him, sending who knows how many volts in his body. That could easly kill him, and yet he still manged a smile to you.

He slowly starts to let you go, dropping his arms to his side. Passing out, you quickly catch him before he hits the floor holding him with your little body."Casey!"April runs over to him, holding up his head as she called out to him. The others do as well.

You just block them all out, someone takes Casey out your arms. Still in shock at what just happen and what you did as well him.

Looking down at your hands, they trimbled greatly. They've never trimbled like this before. They shouldn't. But they truly where. Balling up your fist, you go to strike the ground. Only for it to be caught by someone. Looking up you find Master Splinter, he looks at you with kind eyes. Telling you it was not your fault. Behind him stood his sons, dropping your eyes, as your hair falls to cover your face.

Yanking your wrist, but Master Splinter would not allow it. He held it firmly, you fight him for your wrist. But he would not budge at all, he places his other hand on the top of the one he had gentle.

Causing you stop fighting him, he could feel the tension you had in your body. It was shaking badly either out of anger or regert or something else. You started to speak in japanese, saying it over and over again.

Master Splinter's ears drop as he understood what you where saying. His sons watch him interact with you. You finally yell what you where saying loud enough to echo in the room.

Using one of his hands, Splinter goes cups the side of your face, bring it up to where he could only see it. Using his thumb he gentle rubs your cheek in comfort, he then brings you into a hug. A safe one.

You burry your face in him, as you scream again the samething you said before.

"..."Master Splinter sheds a tear for you as he held you.

Mikey sits down by his father, as he places a hand on your shoulder, soon his brothers follow him. Though they just sit.

Over in another part, a dark room opens up giving it light. Someone goes over to a huge computer panel as they press just one button. Starting up the computer and everything else in it. Then with the press of another button, the sound of escaping air pressure is relased. Turning around with a evil smirk on their face as the 11 capsules in the room start to work. Soon the doors to them open up as 11 others step out of them. They look at the person in the room.

"Suit up, you have a new mission."they tell the other 11.


	18. Chapter 18

Your pounded hard on the the top of a roof as you jump off with more power then before, landing hard on the next roof, leaving an imprint of your foot. But you didn't care about the pain that shot up from it, you just kept running, with a quick turn you jump sideways as you take out your fans and throw them at with get accurcy watching it speed down to its target. Which it hit, it came back to you, just as you landed down on the roof across from where you jumped.

Taking out your other fan, you get in a defense stance looking around you at the enemies surrounding you. Some had weapons, while others didn't they surround you. The second you blinked they come at you, you get the first two. Flipping over some of them using your fan to take out a few, while you palm thrusted some others in the face causing them to bleed badly, some you did an ax kick knowing you had broken their shoulder. But paid no mind getting into a handstance, you spin yourself around as you knock down the others with your spin kick, pushing yourself off the ground holding in your abs you flip over them all landing on the edge.

They turn and look at you, as the wind blew your hair. One of them take out a gun as they start to shot at you, but the bullets missed you due to your speed. You go and quick rid yourself of that person by snaping his throat, as you quickly grab another and slam them on your knee, breaking their back.

Tossing them aside, more still kept coming a few with blades came at you. You dodge their strikes then grab their wrist as you snap, reversing their weapon right into their torso, pulling it out without any compassion, you charge up the blade as you go to take down more.

They fall as the blade hits them, your back to them. As a single strand of hair falls out, turning around to them with blood lust in your eyes, baring your teeth at them. Dropping the blade, and taking out your fans, charging them up fully throwing them while you joined in the masscure, just as you where about to strike the last one. They fade away.

"Alright Summer, it's over"Nano's voices came over the speaker.

The training over, as the doors open from the training room, the simulation that Silver Sentry thought would be good for you. You walk out the door getting your fans back, finding the others outside. They quickly get rid of their horried face expression which they all had but Karai. She comes over to you, giving you a gentle but smypathic smile.

Your eyes dart back to the others, as they drop to the side"Dat was awesome"Raph complements you with a thumbs up"Heck wish I could do dat."

"Killer instinct"Mikey gives you two thumbs up, with a big smile.

You ball up your fist"You completed more then Nobody, Summer. You have the newest high score"Nano comes out of the control room with Ananda.

"I've never seen anyone with your skills before."Ananda tells you.

"Yeah, you manged to keep your hair almost in tact, not many girls can do that."April says ontop of it.

You exhale when you felt Master Splinter's eyes on you, you look at him."You did well, my child."he gives you a warm smile. He then looks up at the digtial clock"I believe your show is on."he looks at you.

Nodding your head, you walk away from the group, with Klunk behind watch you"Hard to believe she watches a show like dat"Raph says"Girl got some sweet moves."

"You've got to understand from her point of view Raph"April tells him"Summer never exerpinced a normal life of teen."

"Don't we know the feeling"Raph

"True, but you got to live somewhat of a normal life. She wasn't able too. It was spent being a killer, and the shows she watches help her to understand how to be a teen."

"I just hope she doesn't take up any of it."Raph.

"Everyone learns differently Raph."Don tells his brother.

"Master Splinter, what is it?"Leo asked his father, everyone looks at him.

Master Splinter looks at the training room, he steps in he looks around at the different deep cut marks you had left after your training, a bit more then last time. It's awhile since you have been training in this room that Nano built for you. Master Splinter's ears drop, a hand came on his shoulder by his son Leo.

"She is a perfect fighter, and a perfect killer."he voices to everyone"The look in her eyes, she went from fighter to killer. If you had not stopped it Nano, I fear she could have stayed in that mode."

"But Master, when you train with her. She seems fine."Casey throws in.

"Yes, that is because she knows that she is not fighting for her life. As in here, she knew she was. It has been programed in her to live the one she is fighting is to die."his ears drop lower.

"Now that I think about it"Don"She did look blood thristy, even more then you Raph."

"Thanks"Raph

"Should we stop the training?"Ananda asked concerned

"..."Master Splinter"She needs to know more about the spirit of fighting then just the killing of it."he sighs as he nods his head"Yes, I feel that is best for her. No more training for her."

"Alright"Nano

In your room, you had changed out of your fighting clothes and into something more for your age, as April put it. Nothing but short jean shorts, with a simple dark brown tank top, you now had a habit of putting your hair up in a high pony tail, though this time it was just down. You sat on your couch with Klunk in your lap. Serling was in your room watching with you.

Wanting to know more about being a teenager from what you where told was your age, eightteen. As well you observed others your age, since you never how to be one, due to your upbring. You asked everyone time even the Justice Force what it ment to be a teenage girl.

Though they each gave you different answers, April helped you out, she showed you and told you that girls your age love to shop, watch movies, listen to music and to many other things. She also gave you the number to a human girl name Angel who Casey brought over once. Angel introduced you to these different shows, as well music and movies. The shows you had grown found of was those anime shows.

Which you had started to watch, to learn and understand. Your closet was filled with different clothes that April and Casey bought you along with Karai and Chaplin.

Your room was become one like a teenage girl. You had want you needed, even a game sysytem thanks to Mikey, a computer and laptop thanks to Don.

Serling looks at you, then back at the show. You eat a hand full of popcorn. The door to your room opened up, you didn't look. You didn't have too, though Serling did.

"This show again?"Mikey whines.

"Mikey"Don elbows his little brother.

You eat some more popcorn, then put up the bowl for Mikey, cause that was what he wanted. He takes it and finishes the rest. You just look at the show, the guys look at you. You where really into it, to take in information about the show. They couldn't help but not smile.

You stand up all of sudden as you go to your closet looking around in it. The others watch you. When you finished, you come back with noting. Making your way to Don. Giving him a blank stare."What is that called?"you point the show.

He looks then slightly freaks out, he looks away a bit uncomfortable"...Well?"you demand from him.

"Th-that is called a bathing suit."he stutters

"What is that?"you question him.

He twiddles with his thumbs"It's what girls wear to the beach"his voice drops.

"I want one, can you make me one?"you ask him.

His brothers snicker in the back"Umm, you might want to ask April."he tells you.

"Why do you want to go to the beach?"Mikey asked you excited pushing pass his older brainy brother.

"The beach...Yes."you tell them, as you look back at the show"I want to understand those strange things they are doing."

"Their playing games on the Beach."Leo tells you.

"And having a pinic"Raph

"I wish to experince this, beach time."you tell them. Fully looking back at the show"It is strange, being a teenager."you tell them.

"Why don't you go and find April I'm sure she can get you a baithing suit"Leo tells you, you look at him. Then leave, when you do the brothers sigh wiping their brows.

"This going to be a very instresting day."Don stummers, with a weak smile.


End file.
